Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Luego de su breve reencuentro con Terry en New York, el cual trajo consecuencias, Candy deberá enfrentarse a un sin número de situaciones que le harán descubrir hasta donde las personas son capaces de llegar con tal de alcanzar la cúspide del poder sin importar a quienes tengan que quitar de su camino para conseguirlo. TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Prólogo

—Candy, Candy ¡Despierta, por favor!

Abrí los ojos de manera abrupta, parpadeé tres veces para encontrarme, frente a mi con una asustada Dorothy

—¿Que pasa Dorothy, por que haces tanto escándalo?

—Se trata del señor Ardley —me respondió Dorothy abrumada —. Debes prepararte para lo peor.

—¿Qué... le ...ha...sucedido? —pregunté sintiendo de pronto un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar incluso mi propia saliva.

—Está muerto —respondió Dorothy entre sollozos —se ha suicidado.

Negué con la cabeza —No, no, eso no es cierto, Albert no pudo hacer tal cosa, eso es imposible, hablé con él anoche antes de quedarme dormida, estaba aquí conmigo, sentado junto a mi cama mirándome beber la leche, y hablándome de sus aventuras en Africa y de nuestros próximos planes para las mejoras del Hogar de Pony

—Candy, un hombre vio como se lanzaba al río.

—No, no, no puede ser —respondí —; habían pasado solo dos meses desde que supe que Albert era el Tio Abuelo William, dos meses en donde la vida me cambió de manera inesperada, y ahora escuchar de labios de Dorothy que Albert estaba muerto, que se había suicidado era demasiado para mi.

—Vístete Candy, la señora Elroy te necesita —dijo Dorothy.

Salí torpemente de la cama con un solo pensamiento en mente, aquello era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Las piernas me temblaban, me sentí mareada de pronto y me desmayé.

Para cuando desperté, no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, todo era tan confuso dentro mi cabeza que me daba vueltas y sentí una fuerte punzada en mi corazón, como si de pronto fuera consciente del peligro que corría desde el momento que crucé el umbral de aquella enorme Mansión.

Me sorprendió en gran manera encontrarme con el rostro de la señora Leagan en el momento que abrí completamente mis ojos.

—¿Que pasó donde están todos? —pregunté con rapidez.

—Recuéstate Candice, necesitas descansar, el doctor Patrick te aplicó un sedante que te puso a dormir las últimas ocho horas y dejó claro que necesitas descansar.

—No —respondí poniéndome de pie inmediatamente, bajé las escalera, me detuve en la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban muchos de los integrantes del Clan Ardley, sin decir una sola palabra, atravesé la estancia hasta llegar a la biblioteca; abrí la puerta y encontré a la tia Elroy, los Cornwall, el resto de los Leagan, George y a ¿Terry? —¿que hacía él aquí? —pensé

Continuará...

—_**Hola Chicas, aquí estoy lista para comenzar el año 2020 con una nueva Historia, la cual espero sea del agrado de cada una de ustedes**_

—_**¿Será posible que Albert se suicido? Y si es así, ¿por que lo hizo? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

Narrado por Candy..

Viaje a New York con mi pequeño maleta cargada de sueños y metas por cumplir y regresé a Chicago con mis ilusiones y mi corazón destrozado.

Nada, absolutamente nada me había preparado para vivir todo lo que me tocó vivir y experimentar en mi corta estancia en aquella ciudad donde toque el cielo en una noche y a la siguiente descendí hasta el infierno.

Encontrarme con Terry después de muchos meses de no vernos, fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de mi vida.

Sentirme rodeada por sus brazos mientras me hacía girar por los aires fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Luego de conocer su departamento, fuimos al Central Park donde caminamos uno al lado del otro olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor, haciéndome sentir que aquel era mi hogar, junto a él, en donde el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta siquiera de la hora que era.

Cuando finalmente lo hicimos, Terry me llevo al Hotel Royal donde tenía una reservación, se despidió de mi con un tierno beso en mi mejilla que me hizo sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.

Descansa Candy, te veré mañana en el estreno —me dijo antes de marcharse.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde aquello, lo único que sé, es que me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, ya que conocía tan bien a Terry y algo muy dentro de mi me decía que me ocultaba algo, pero no atinaba a saber que era.

Cerré los ojos invocando su nombre cuando de pronto escuché su voz, tan profunda y clara mientras recitaba algunas lineas de su papel como Romeo.

Salí de la cama con rapidez y corrí hasta la ventana pero él ya se había marchado.

Mi deseo de verlo era tan grande que asomé mi cabeza por la ventana al escuchar a la distancia su bella voz e impulsada por una fuerza desconocida grité su nombre.

Terry se giró en cuanto me escuchó y yo salí de mi habitación usando las escaleras de emergencia, corrí a su encuentro sin percatarme que lo hacía con un ligero camisón que dejaba ver mas de lo que el decoro permitía.

Fue hasta que Terry se despojó de su abrigo y me cubrió con él que me di cuenta de mi imprudencia.

—Te resfriaras —me dijo mientras me cubría con su abrigo y me rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos —vamos te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Aquella caballerosa acción por parte de Terry hizo que mi piel ardiera de una manera inexplicable.

Sentir su cercanía provocó que mi cuerpo temblara y no precisamente de frío sino a causa de un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido recorrer desde la coronilla de mi cabeza hasta la planta de mis pies para luego subir nuevamente y centrarse la parte baja de mi vientre que inexplicablemente dolía pero no un dolor agudo sino uno dolor palpitante que ansiaba ser saciado de una manera de la cual tenia un conocimiento teórico y limitado gracias a mis clases de enfermería, pero desconocía totalmente en el campo de la práctica.

¡Santo Dios! Si la visión en la oscuridad de la calle era reveladora, la que ahora mostraba bajo la luz de mi habitación lo era aún más.

Como resultado de todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía, mis pezones se encontraban erguidos.

Terry apartó su mirada de mi en el momento en que me despojé de su abrigo.

—Debo marcharme ahora —dijo atropelladamente.

—No quiero que te vayas —le dije casi en un ruego.

—Candy, soy un caballero y si no lo hago ahora, dejaré de serlo.

Aunque comprendí el significado de sus palabras, no pude evitar sentirme despreciada.

—Candy, no es lo que estas pensando —me dijo Terry tomando mi mentón y alzando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

Ver mi reflejo en aquellas lagunas profundas y azules me hicieron trastabillar y como si una mano invisible me empujara hacía él perdí el balance; nuestros labios quedaron tan cerca que ambos podíamos sentir nuestra agitada respiración.

Cerré mis ojos cuando luego de unos tortuosos segundos, Terry acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme de manera suave y delicada.

Decidida a ir un paso adelante de mi destino ya que estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Terry y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mi, entre abrí mis labios y me uní a aquella caricia que tanto había deseado desde que llegué a New York, provocando que el beso que comenzó suave y tierno se volviera demandante.

Terry comenzó a explorar el interior de mi boca y yo me estremecí ante aquel mar de sensaciones que despertó en mi.

—Candy no sabes cuantas veces he deseado y soñado estar así contigo —susurró Terry entre mis labios —no tienes idea de la manera como me desarma tu cercanía —dijo poseyendo nuevamente mis labios y devorándolos de una manera tan apasionada que provocó que un gemido de placer brotara desde lo mas profundo de mi ser y me hizo arquear mi espalda en el momento que su lengua se abría paso una vez más en el interior de mi boca.

Comencé a sentir que aquel camisón me estorbaba cuando Terry dejó mis labios y bajó su hasta mi cuello para luego tomar uno de mis senos entre sus labios a través del camisón.

La parte baja de mi vientre palpitaba ansiosa de ser atendida, como leyendo mis pensamientos, Terry bajó una de sus manos y rozó con uno de sus dedos.

—Estas húmeda —me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No supe que responder en su lugar mis mejillas ardieron al punto que creí explotarían.

Con delicadeza Terry removió la prenda que cubría mi desnudez, por un momento que fui presa del pudor y la vergüenza, intenté cubrirme con mis manos pero él me lo impidió.

—No lo hagas Candy, eres la mas hermosa Ninfa que mis ojos jamás hayan visto —me dijo con voz ronca y ojos oscurecidos como dos hermosas lagunas azuladas.

Oleadas de placer recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando frente a mi, Terry se deshizo de todas sus prendas mostrándose completamente desnudo, provocando que mi boca se secará ante lo perfecto de su cuerpo esculpido por las mas expertas manos.

Terry me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositó con delicadeza a lo largo de la amplia cama y comenzó a torturarme con sus expertos labios, arrancando jadeos y provocando que mi cuerpo se retorciera con cada toque de sus amplias manos.

—Candy lo que estoy a punto de hacer dolerá un poco, no existe manera que pueda evitarlo, por esa razón lo haré rápido para no prolongar tu dolor, aférrate a mi —me dijo al tiempo que se posicionaba sobre mi y abría mis piernas y comenzó a ingresar en mi primero lento y antes de darme cuenta se abrió pasó en mi interior en un solo movimiento de cadera, provocando que un gemido de dolor brotara de mi garganta y dos lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, las cuales Terry limpió con sus labios.

—Te amo Candy —susurró en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron completamente.

Escucharlo decir aquellas palabras que tanto anhelé oír de sus labios, provocó que todo dolor que sentí en el momento de nuestra unión cediera y diera paso a una necesidad de saciarme de él, y sentirlo mas profundamente en mi ser.

Como adquiriendo vida propia, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse instintivamente bajo su cuerpo y Terry comprendió que mi cuerpo se había adaptado al suyo y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que yo fui capaz de seguir su ritmo y ambos comenzamos a movernos de una manera rítmica.

Mientras él alzaba sus caderas para luego bajar e ingresar en mi yo le salía al encuentro

—¡Oh Dios! —grité al sentir que explotaba en mil pedazos y oleadas de placer recorrían todo mi cuerpo devastando todo a su paso.

Terry aceleró sus movimientos de cadera y segundos mas tarde emitió un gemido ronco de placer, llenándome de su simiente la cual sentí como lava ardiente ingresando en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

—Te amo Candy —me dijo Terry nuevamente mientras salía de mi interior y besaba mis labios —me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y hoy me has dado una razón más para luchar por lo que verdaderamente amo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras las cuales hasta entonces no entendía el trasfondo que éstas tenían.

—Te amo Terry —dije antes de quedarme completamente dormida recostada en su pecho desnudo.

Narrado por Terry...

Despertar junto a Candy, fue el amanecer mas maravilloso de toda mi vida.

Acaricié con suavidad sus alborotados rizos y deposité un beso en su frente.

Candy se removió y poco a poco abrió sus bellos ojos los cuales me veían con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía.

—Terry —casi arrastró mi nombre en un susurro.

—Dime —respondí.

—Hay algo que te agobia y que aún no compartes conmigo ¿o me equivoco? —me preguntó haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

—Candy —susurré su nombre al volverme sobre un costado y apoyarme sobre un codo para mirarla —. Tienes razón, hay algo que aun no te he dicho —respondí decidido a no ocultarle el accidente de Susana, era mil veces preferible que lo supiera de mis labios a que se enterara por alguien más.

—¿Quieres contármelo ahora? —preguntó escondiendo su mirada para que no viera su angustia.

—Susana sufrió un accidente por salvar mi vida —solté sin más.

—¡Dios Mío! —exclamó —¿Ella se encuentra bien? —preguntó con la voz cargada de preocupación.

—Lo está —respondí en un susurro.

—¿Sufrió algún daño irreparable? —preguntó haciendo que una vez mas la piel se me erizara pero no pensaba ocultarle nada a Candy y más luego de su entrega.

—Perdió una de sus piernas —respondí.

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó sentándose en la cama.

—Candy te amo mas que nada en el mundo —dije —por esa razón no quiero ocultarte nada —guarde silencio para esperar que ella me diera una señal para que continuará la cual hizo casi de inmediato —la madre de Susana está presionándome para que yo me haga cargo de ella.

—Pero no necesita hacer tal cosa —musitó —sé que lo harás sin pensarlo —dijo sin entender realmente el trasfondo de mis palabras.

—Candy —dije tomando sus manos —la señora Marlowe quiere obligarme a que me case con su hija en pago a su sacrificio.

—¡Queeeee! —Gritó —¿a caso se a vuelto loca? —¿como puede siquiera pensar en algo tan descabellado.

Suspiré aliviado al escuchar sus palabras, pero una vez mas se me erizó la piel cuando me preguntó:

—¿Y tu Terry estas dispuesto a cumplir con las exigencias de esa mujer?

—Por supuesto que no —negué —estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de los gastos médicos de Susana y proveer una cantidad mensual para sus gastos personales, nada más —respondí seguro de mis palabras.

Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa que hizo que mi acelerado corazón retomara su ritmo normal.

—Cuenta conmigo entonces —me dijo —no te dejare solo en esto, juntos buscaremos una solución.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que contaba con el apoyo de la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de mi vida.

—Te llevaré a casa de mi madre esta noche después del estreno, para ponerla al tanto de todo.

—Me alegra escuchar que compartes con ella —me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sabes, este ha sido el mejor amanecer de mi vida gracias a ti y me encargaré que sea el primero de los muchos que compartamos —le dije al oido provocando un precioso rubor en sus mejillas.

—Candy —susurré su nombre.

—Si —respondió ella alzando la mirada para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿quieres casarte conmigo? —le solté sin mas.

Sonríe al ver su cara de asombro ante semejante propuesta, sus pecas se movieron de manera graciosa.

—Me miras como si estuviera loco —le dije mientras sonreía pero al ver sus ojos muy abiertos, el miedo se apoderó de mi —que pasa, ¿es tan descabellada la idea que quiera casarme contigo? —mi voz sonó angustiada.

—Terry, si haces esto por lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros de ante mano te digo que no tienes porque sentirte comprometido conmigo —me respondió dejándome con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Claro que esa no es la razón —respondí serio —había planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo desde que te envié un solo boleto de tren, pero ahora que lo mencionas, los hechos de anoche pueden traer consecuencias las cuales asumiré mi rol encantado de hacerlo —sonreí imaginando un pequeño pecoso o pecosa creciendo en su interior.

—¡Eh! —chilló con sorpresa haciéndome reír a boca de jarra.

Candy me miro fijamente a los ojos buscando un poco de burla en ellos, al no encontrarla, se lanzó a mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos.

—Claro que acepto Terry —respondió con aquella risa cantarina que tanto amo.

—Que te parece si esta noche, luego del estreno, celebramos en casa de mi madre —propuse con ilusión.

—Eso será maravilloso —me respondió feliz.

Luego del estreno de la obra, busque a Candy por todo el Teatro, era extraño, no estaba en el lugar que acordamos me esperaría.

Mis ojos se inundaron de ira al ver como dos rostros conocidos y los últimos que deseaba ver en ese momento se aproximaban a mi.

Me giré sobre mis talones para evitarlos pero la chillona voz de aquella odiosa chica resonó en mis oídos.

—Terry, Terry

—Hola Elisa —dije mas por obligación que por cortesía al ser consciente que otras personas nos veían.

—Estuviste maravilloso —dijo con zalamería.

—Gracias —respondí mientras eché un ligero vistazo alrededor.

—Escuché durante el descanso que tu Susana Marlowe sufrió un accidente por salvarte la vida —sus palabras se incrustaron en mis oídos —Ah por cierto —dijo con ese tono de voz tan irritante —Candice también lo escuchó y no sabes lo mal que se puso cuando unas damas decían que la madre de aquella chica te estaba forzando a que te hicieras cargo de ella —empuñé mis manos al sentir satisfacción en sus palabras —Pobre Candice, salió como alma en pena del Teatro —se burló —no debió venir —dijo —este no es un lugar para una dama de establo.

Mi sangre hirvió dentro de mi y antes que respondiera un improperio a aquella maldita serpiente, Robert apareció de la nada.

—Terruce, debes ir ahora mismo al hospital.

Mi sangre se congeló imaginando lo peor

—Vamos muchacho, ve ahora, Susana ha sufrido una crisis.

"Candy" —pensé y salí a trompicones de aquel lugar importándome un pimiento las risas burlonas de aquel par de hienas.

Llegué al hospital y me encontré con la imagen mas desgarradora de toda mi vida y no me refería al hecho que Susana estuviera en el piso bajo la nieve, sino a ver aquellas dos esmeraldas apagadas y mirándome con mucho dolor el cual traspasó como lanza hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

Mis pies pesaban y mis manos dolían al ir cargando a la causante de que aquellos dos bellos ojos que tanto amaba estuvieran marchitos.

Negué con mi cabeza al leer la resolución en su mirada, mi mas grande temor se estaba cumpliendo frente a mis ojos, no hicieron falta palabras, puede verlo en el fondo de aquella pupilas tan transparentes que me permitían ver hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Candy, mi Candy se marchó de mi lado sin mirar atrás siquiera, dejándome sumido en la zozobra, en la desesperanza, en la desolación, en un abismo tan profundo como el mismísimo infierno del cual no creo tener la fuerza de salir si ella no está conmigo.

Continuará...

—**Espero sigan disfrutando la historia ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

Narrado por Candy...

Dos meses habían pasado desde mi dolorosa separación con Terry y un mes del fallido compromiso con el tonto de Niel.

Gracias a la insistencia de Albert finalmente acepté vivir en la Mansion de Chicago y ocupar el lugar que me correspondía por derecho, por el simple hecho de ser la heredera de los Ardley.

La tia Elroy tuvo una recaída producto de toda la presión a la que se vio forzada a enfrentar luego que Albert se presentara de manera sorpresiva ante la sociedad de Chicago para impedir aquel absurdo compromiso entre Niel y yo, aquello le cayó como un fuerte puñetazo al orgullo de Sara y Elisa Leagan quienen comenzaron a presionar a la tia Elroy para que impidiera que Niel fuera la burla de toda la alta sociedad de Chicago quienes fueron testigos oculares de todo aquel escándalo.

Al no conseguir lo que pretendían, ambas en compañía de Niel y el señor Leagan salieron de la Mansion Ardley como perro con la cola entre las patas y días mas tarde se mudaron a Florida.

Ahora un mes después, los Leagan volvieron a Chicago y no precisamente de vacaciones sino para reintegrarse en la sociedad de esta ciudad.

No era de mi agrado encontrarme con Elisa quien no podían ocultar por mas que lo intentase durante las reuniones familiares que la Tia organizaba para limar asperezas, el odio que sentía hacia mi persona y hacia Albert.

El trato de la señora Legan en cambio, era diferente, no cabe duda que alejarse le sentó bien.

Elisa mostraba amabilidad y cortesía delante la mirada de la Tía Elroy, pero cuando no la veía, me lanzaba miradas cargadas de odio y desprecio.

Me puse de pie y me disculpé ante todos para que se me permitiera retirarme a mi recamara, pues hacia un par de semanas que acompañaba a Albert a todos los eventos sociales donde la familia Ardley era invitada, y aquel cambio repentino de mi manera de vivir fue extremadamente cansado, me sentía fatigada y con mucho sueño la mayor parte del tiempo.

Agradecía a Dios cada vez que mi turno en el hospital terminaba y al subir al auto donde George me recogía cada tarde para llevarme a casa, dormía todo aquel trayecto.

Escuché como Albert se disculpó casi después de mí, argumentando que tenia una reunión de negocios, pasó un rato por mi habitación en donde hablamos un poco, luego se despidió y salió de la Mansion Ardley.

—Candy, Candy ¡Despierta, por favor!

Abrí los ojos de manera abrupta, parpadeé tres veces para encontrarme, frente a mi con una asustada Dorothy

—¿Que pasa Dorothy, por que haces tanto escándalo?

—Se trata del señor Ardley —me respondió Dorothy abrumada —. Debes prepararte para lo peor.

—¿Qué... le ...ha...sucedido? —pregunté sintiendo de pronto un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar incluso mi propia saliva.

—Está muerto —respondió Dorothy entre sollozos —se ha suicidado.

Negué con la cabeza —No, no, eso no es cierto, Albert no pudo hacer tal cosa, eso es imposible, hablé con él anoche antes de quedarme dormida, estaba aquí conmigo, sentado junto a mi cama mirándome beber la leche, y hablándome de sus aventuras en Africa y de nuestros próximos planes para las mejoras del Hogar de Pony

—Candy, un hombre vio como se lanzaba al río.

—No, no, no puede ser —respondí —; habian pasado solo dos meses desde que supe que Albert era el Tio Abuelo William, dos meses en donde la vida me cambió de manera inesperada, y ahora escuchar de labios de Dorothy que Albert estaba muerto, que se había suicidado era demasiado para mi.

—Vístete Candy, la señora Elroy te necesita —dijo Dorothy.

Salí torpemente de la cama con un solo pensamiento en mente, aquello era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Las piernas me temblaban, me sentí mareada de pronto y me desmayé.

Para cuando desperté, no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, todo era tan confuso dentro mi cabeza que me daba vueltas y sentí una fuerte punzada en mi corazón, como si de pronto fuera consciente del peligro que corría desde el momento que crucé el umbral de aquella enorme Mansión.

Me sorprendió en gran manera encontrarme con el rostro de la señora Leagan en el momento que abrí completamente mis ojos.

—¿Que pasó donde están todos? —pregunté con rapidez.

—Recuéstate Candice, necesitas descansar, el doctor Patrick te aplicó un sedante que te puso a dormir las últimas ocho horas y dejó claro que necesitas descansar.

—No —respondí poniéndome de pie inmediatamente, bajé las escalera, me detuve en la sala de estar, en donde se encontraban muchos de los integrantes del Clan Ardley, sin decir una sola palabra, atravesé la estancia hasta llegar a la biblioteca; abrí la puerta y encontré a la tia Elroy, los Cornwall, el resto de los Leagan, George y a ¿Terry? —¿que hacía él aquí? —pensé

Todos se giraron cuando me escucharon ingresar seguida por la señora Leagan.

—Ven aquí, Candice —me dijo la Tía Elroy —.Esto es un golpe muy fuerte para todos, y en especial para ti.

Me dirigí hasta donde la Tía Elroy me indicó y sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas.

—El doctor Patrick ha llegado —anunció Dorothy.

—Hazlo pasar —respondió la señora Legan inmediatamente.

Todos en la biblioteca nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el doctor Patrick caminó hacia la ventana y tras tomar una bocanada de aire rompió este diciendo:

—Finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Esta tratando de decir que Albert se suicidó? —pregunté molesta.

El doctor asintió —si señorita Ardley, en su última visita, el señor Ardley me dijo que estaba harto de toda la presión de ser el patriarca del Clan Ardley y que extrañaba su libertad.

—Eso no era motivo para hacer lo que dicen que hizo, Albert amaba la vida, además es absurdo, él podia tomar vacaciones y alejarse por un tiempo cada que lo deseara —respondí.

—Es posible —replicó el doctor —pero también me dijo que la muerte era la única salida a toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

—Y si estaba al tanto de eso, ¿por que no nos avisó? —recriminé alzando la voz y poniéndome de pie.

—Mi querida Candice —intervino Elisa en voz suave —creo que estás demasiado fatigada, necesitas regresar a tu habitación y descansar, ahora que el Tio William no está, tu eres la cabeza de familia —dijo con dolor y dejó salir unas lagrimas —. Pobre del Tío William debió sentirse muy abrumado para hacer tal cosa —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a emitir sollozos.

Fruncí el ceño y miré cuidadosamente cada uno de los gestos de Elisa, pareciéndome extraño su cambio repentino de actitud hacia mi persona, pues sabía de sobra que a ella no le hizo gracia que Albert se hubiese presentado en la absurda fiesta de compromiso con Niel, poniendo punto final a aquel asunto.

—No, me rehuso a creer que Albert se suicidó —dije muy segura —anoche hablamos sobre todos los proyectos a realizar en el Hogar de Pony, si tenía planes de hacer lo que hizo ¿Por qué haría planes sobre todos aquellos proyectos?

—Tal vez no quería que tu advirtieras lo que planeaba hacer realmente —repuso la señora Leagan

—No —respondí sacudiendo la cabeza —yo me habría dado cuenta que algo me ocultaba.

—No siempre decimos lo que pensamos, señorita Ardley —respondió Terry mordaz y con voz gélida.

Giré el rostro y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, incrédula por la manera como se dirigía a mí.

—Terry —musité —¿que haces aquí? —pregunté.

—Yo le avisé señorita Candice —respondió George sin entrar en detalles.

Quise apartar mi mirada de él, pero en cuanto mis traicioneros ojos se fijaron en aquel gallardo hombre frente a mi, me fue imposible no recordar aquel maravilloso verano en Escocia, seguido por la mejor de las noches en New York.

Me recriminé a mi misma por aquellos pensamientos, ya que no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo para hacerlo, pero cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón al percibir un dejo de rencor en la profundidad de aquellos zafiros que tanto amaba.

"¿Tanto daño le hice?" —me pregunté apartando la mirada para evitar que viera el dolor reflejado en mis ojos .

—Señorita Ardley, ¿salió usted hoy? —me preguntó el doctor Patrick.

Negué con la la cabeza.

—Salir a caminar por el jardín le haría bien —me dijo —si permite que la acompañe, lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Ve Candice —me animó la señora Leagan —lleva tu abrigo, hace frío afuera.

"Frio está mi corazón desde hace tres meses" —pensé mirando a Terry de reojo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Mi vida parecía pausada en ese instante y mi futuro era como una espesa bruma que me rodeaba —"¡bruma!" —Mi yo interno repitió torturándome con viejos recuerdos los cuales dolían hasta lo mas profundo del alma recordar.

Narrado por Terry...

Odié a Candy por dejarme sumido en el mas profundo dolor aquella noche nevada donde mi corazón de congeló completamente.

Mi dolor fue tan profundo, que me refugie en el alcohol, de la misma manera como solía hacerlo en Londres en mis tiempos de estudiante en Real Colegio San Pablo, para escapar de mi realidad, pero al despertar cada mañana y darme cuenta que mis problemas seguían ahí, volvía una y otra vez a beber hasta perder el juicio y provocar que mi vida dependiera del alcohol hasta el punto que toque fondo y lo abandoné todo de la misma manera que lo hice cuando deje Londres.

Caí en el fango mas profundo del cual una sola alucinación de su presencia me hizo volver en si, en aquel deplorable teatro de mala muerte en aquel pequeño pueblo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que jamás podría odiarla como pretendía, reconocí que aquella fue la excusa que utilicé para sumirme en la mas profunda miseria a la que un ser humano puede llegar.

Realmente Candy no tenía la culpa de nada, yo fui el único culpable de todo aquel desastre en el que se vio rodeada mi vida al no hacer nada por detenerla y permitir que se marchara de aquella manera sin medir en lo que ella podría estar sufriendo.

No fue sino hasta que hace unos días, Albert se presentó a mi, revelándome que él era el escurridizo Tio Abuelo William del que Candy tanto hablaba, que puede ver con mayor claridad.

Albert me hizo entender que yo no era el único que estaba sufriendo con aquella separación, Candy sufría de la misma manera, pero trataba de mostrase fuerte ante los demás, pero que por las noches cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, irrumpía en llanto.

Albert, mi amigo, me persuadió para que la buscara y juntos encontráramos la mejor solución no solo para nosotros, sino para Susana.

Prometí que lo haría, pero antes de cumplir mi promesa, recibí una llamada por parte del asistente de Albert quien me pidió que viajara inmediatamente a Chicago que había surgido una tragedia.

Mi cuerpo experimentó escalofríos imaginando que algo le había pasado a Candy ya que George no quiso darme detalles de lo que sucedía.

Luego de hablar con Robert y sincerarme con él, tomé el primer tren con destino a Chicago.

Llegué a la Mansión Ardley, luego de presentarme apropiadamente, fui recibido con la mas fuerte de las noticias, Albert se había quitado la vida.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, ya que días atrás Albert se via feliz y me comentó que estaba enamorado.

Como si aquella noticia no fuera suficiente, me encontré con Elisa Leagan quien caminaba junto a la señora Ardley, en uno de los pasillos de aquella imponente Mansión, el cual recorría en un intento por encontrar a Candy y consolarla, imaginando lo devastada que se encontraba con aquella noticia ya que no la había visto desde mi arribo.

Quise evitar la cercanía de aquella odiosa joven, pero ella muy astutamente me cerró el paso.

—Oh Terry todo esto es muy doloroso para nuestra familia —dijo lanzándose a mis brazos y llorando como una Magdalena.

—Realmente lo lamento —musité dirigiéndome a la señora Elroy y evitando poner mis manos sobre Elisa, me repugnaba su cercanía.

—Gracias —respondió la señora Elroy emprendiendo la marcha para mi desgracia y dejándome a solas con Elisa.

Me alejé de ella de manera abrupta, en cuanto la señora Ardley desapreció.

—No deberías ser tan brusco —recriminó —y menos por alguien que no lo merece.

Fruncí el ceño mostrando mi molestia.

—¿A que demonios te refieres? —pregunté irritado por sus palabras.

—A quien mas, sino a Candice —dijo arrugando la nariz —ella no se merece ninguna consideración por parte tuya, para que te enteres ella y Niel tuvieron un encuentro por demás comprometedor el cual dejo consecuencias irreversibles, Candice resultó embarazada y por esa razón la tia Elroy tuvo que apresurar una fiesta de compromiso a espalda del Tío William para que casaran y cubrir de esa manera su falta.

Aquella revelación me cayó como una bomba la cual destruyó todo mis planes, pero como el actor que era oculté mis sentimientos, no le daría el gusto a aquella maldita víbora de ver el dolor que sus palabras causaron en mi.

—Agradezco tu información —respondí —pero si vine aquí no fue para buscar a Candice —mentí —vine porque un buen amigo me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa.

Odie ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquella maldita víbora, por un momento deseé que se tratara de un hombre para borrarle aquella maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ahora si me disculpas, debo reunirme con los demás —le dije girándome sobre mis talones y alejándome de su presencia.

Ingresé a la biblioteca en donde los familiares mas cercanos se encontraban, seguido por Elisa.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en Niel Leagan, vi lo nervioso que se puso y como llevó una de sus manos al rostro, cubriendo una cicatriz; quise caerle a golpes y quebrar cada uno de sus huesos con mis propias manos.

Escuchar la voz de Candy a mi espalda, hizo que me girara para finalmente verla.

Quise correr a ella y abrazarla al ver su rostro ensombrecido, pero mi orgullo herido me lo impidió y sin ser consiente le dirigí una mirada cargada de rabia en su contra.

Escuchar el dolor en su voz, partió mi corazón en dos, pero las palabras de Elisa hicieron eco en mis pensamientos e inundaron mi ser de rabia.

Vi el dolor en aquellas esmeraldas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi corazón me gritaba que corriera a ella y la abrazara, pero mi orgullo herido me lo impedía, gritándome que ella no merecía mi consideración después de traicionarme de la manera que lo hizo mientras yo me consumía en la desesperanza, ella se refugiaba en los brazos de aquel maldito bastardo a quien quise cortarle las pelotas primero para luego sujetarlo del cuello hasta que dejara de respirar.

—Si tanto le molesta mi presencia puedo retirarme ahora mismo señorita Ardley —dije estrechando mis ojos.

—No, Albert era también tu amigo —respondió ella.

De pronto aquel doctor de cuarta se ofreció a acompañarla a dar una caminata por el jardín.

Sentí la rabia recorrer mis venas al escuchar a aquel entrometido doctorcete.

Di un paso al frente para ir tras ella, pero la mano de Cornwall me detuvo.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño —me advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

Apreté mis puños dispuesto a partirle la cara al idiota ese, pero George lo impidió.

—Señor Graham debe tranquilizarse ya habrá tiempo para que hable con la señorita Ardley.

Su voz pausada y serena me hizo recordar a Albert

—Gracias George —le dije por haber impedido que me echaran a patadas de aquel lugar sin siquiera hablar con Candy.

Permanecí un rato mas en espera que Candy volviera con aquel medicucho de cuarta que sutilmente la había sacado de la biblioteca.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto mi reloj de bolsillo.

Comenzaba a desesperarme al ver que el tiempo corría y ellos no regresaban, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctorcete quien anunció que acompañó a Candy a su habitación y que le había dado unos tranquilizantes ya que se había alterado un poco.

Respiré con frustración, ese sería otro día sin poder hablar con Candy y si las cosas seguían de esa manera mi estancia en Chicago sería en vano y mi regreso a New York inevitable.

Me despedí de todos los presentes y antes de salir, Elisa se ofreció a acompañarme a la salida, me negué a que lo hiciera, pero ella lo hizo de igual manera.

Cuando hice el viaje a Chicago, estaba seguro que luego de hablar con Candy, ella se iría conmigo a New York, había comprado incluso dos boletos de regreso, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que aquello sucediera y menos después de escuchar lo que Elisa dijo, Candy estaba comprometida a casarse con el imbécil de Leagan, no quería recordar cuales eran las razones para aquel compromiso tan repentino.

"Pobre Albert" —musité al recordar que él tampoco sabía nada de todo ese asunto.

"Imbécil de mi" —me dije una vez ingresé a la habitación del hotel y miré mi reflejo al espejo, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido durante ese día.

Candice White Ardley, había resultado ser una gran actriz

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Narrado por Candy...

El veredicto fue que Albert se había quitado la vida en un momento de locura. Pese a mi insistencia en que habíamos planeado algunos proyectos para el Hogar de Pony, el doctor Patrick explicó que se trataba de una depresión causada por el cambio repentino de su vida. Opinaba que el ser el patriarca del Clan lo había llevado a la realidad con respecto a la magnitud de sus responsabilidades y que en consecuencia la depresión lo había forzado al acto cometido.

Esto parecía considerarse una razón adecuada y no se dudó para emitir el veredicto. Yo estuve presente durante la investigación, aunque el doctor Patrick me aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

"Solo conseguirá una mayor aflicción" —dijo.

La señora Leagan estuvo de acuerdo con él. Pero yo me había recuperado del golpe recibido y sentía cierto resentimiento mezclado con el dolor. ¿Por qué, me preguntaba, estaban todos tan seguros de que Albert se había suicidado?

Me respondí a mí misma. ¿De qué otra manera podía haber muerto? ¿Un accidente? Me esforcé arduamente para pensar cómo podría haber sucedido. ¿Acaso se había inclinado demasiado sobre el río y caído? ¿Era posible?.

Tenía que serlo, puesto que era la única explicación razonable, aunque extraña, Albert era un excelente nadador.

Una y otra vez trataba de imaginarlo todo.

Albert yendo hasta el río como lo hacía tan a menudo... imaginé que algo captó su atención.

¡Puppet! Pensé ansiosa. ¿Puppet cayó al río y en su intensión por rescatarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río?

Sin embargo, ellos ya habían pronunciado el veredicto y no me hubieran creído. Me hubieran llamado una joven histérica y demente.

Le escribí a la señorita Pony para informarle de la muerte de Albert.

Annie fue por ella para traerla al funeral, mientras que la hermana Maria tuvo que quedarse para cuidar de los niños del Hogar.

Me complació que ambas estuvieran conmigo en esos momentos tan difíciles, la presencia de ambas era reconfortante para mi.

—Candy, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora? —me preguntó Annie luego que lloré en el hombro de la señorita Pony por largo tiempo.

—¡Planes! —exclamé en un hilo de voz, pues aún no había pensado en mi futuro. Había perdido en tres meses al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, tendrás que decidir sobre lo que harás ahora. Supongo que puedes quedarte aquí.

Jamás me sentí tan sola en mi vida —. Pensaba en las charlas amenas que sostenía con Albert cada vez que regresaba de un arduo día de trabajo.

—Hasta ahora no tengo planes —respondí.

—Quizá sea muy pronto aún —replicó con su voz triste la señorita Pony —, pero si quieres volver al hogar, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa triste que hizo que la señorita Pony me abrazara calurosamente.

La tristeza me embargó cuando llegó el féretro y los carruajes, con los caballos enfilados, los paños mortuorios de terciopelo y los escoltas vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza preparados para trasladar el cuerpo de Albert de Chicago a Lakewood.

Quise ver el cuerpo de Albert por última vez, pero uno de los escoltas dijo que no sería posible que habían órdenes para que nadie lo hiciera.

No discutí la orden, pues imaginé que se debía al mal estado de su cuerpo sin vida de Albert.

Cerré mis ojos y traje a mi mente la imagen del rostros sonriente de Albert, y decidí entonces que así lo recordaría siempre.

Albert fue enterrado en la cripta de los Ardley, donde se encontraban tantos de sus antepasados, Rosemary y Anthony incluidos.

Volví a la casa con el resto de la familia y amigos, me sentí extraña con aquel vestido negro. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma y no había color en mi rostro ni en lo que fueran mis vividos ojos verdes.

Evidentemente, mi destino era increíblemente extraño, huérfana y adoptada por el ser mas bondadoso y comprensivo quien siempre estuvo cerca de mi sin revelar su verdadera identidad y cuando finalmente lo hizo lo perdí tan pronto.

La señorita Pony se disculpó conmigo por no poder quedarse mas tiempo, era comprensible para mi, pues no podía estar mas tiempo, debía regresar y seguir al frente del cuidado de los chicos del Hogar.

Antes de partir, me recordó que yo era bienvenida al Hogar en el tiempo que decidiera regresar, que ellas estarían encantadas de recibirme y que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que deseara.

Me aproximé a la Tia Elroy, quien había perdido toda su vivacidad desde la tragedia, y me hizo sentar junto a ella, una vez que todos los que le ofrecían su pésame y que no eran miembros de la familia se fueron.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Candice? —me preguntó.

—No siento nada más que insensibilidad y vacío —dije.

—Esta es tu casa, pero si quieres irte, lo comprenderé, pero lo sentiré mucho, porque sé que William no hubiese querido eso.

—Tía Elroy —dije. —aquellas palabras cálidas no antes dichas me arrancaron las lágrimas una vez más.

Terry había venido junto a mí, y dijo:

—Se irá de aquí. ¿Qué puede haber aquí para usted? La vida en la ciudad es tan aburrida, ¿no es verdad?

—He vivido aquí —le respondí.

—Solo lo ha hecho por los últimos tres meses.

—Me sorprende que tenga tan en cuenta mis asuntos.

—Poseo muy buena memoria. Es lo único bueno de mí. Sí, se irá. Será más libre de lo que era... más libre de lo que haya podido ser nunca. —Cambió abruptamente de tema

—. Esos lutos le sientan muy bien.

Sentí que había algo detrás de las palabras, pero estaba demasiado fatigada y obsesionada con mis pensamientos sobre Albert para prestarle demasiada atención a Terry.

Me alegré cuando Archie vino hasta nosotros y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas.

—No se gana nada con seguir hablando de lo mismo —dijo—. Debemos olvidar. Tenemos que seguir viviendo.

Creí detectar cierto brillo en sus ojos. Después de todo, él era el adecuado para ocupar el lugar de Albert. ¿Su dolor por Albert sería un poco superficial? —sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos tontos pensamientos, Archie no era ese tipo de persona, o ¿lo era? —la verdad ya no sabía que pensar ni en quien creer o confiar, todo era tan extraño y todos me parecían sospechosos, incluso Gina la joven a quien Albert había conocido se comportaba extraña.

Yo realmente no creí que Albert hubiera sufrido un accidente en el río, pero tampoco creía que se hubiera suicidado. —¿Qué otra cosa podía creerse?

Cuando se leyó el testamento de Albert, como era de esperarse yo era la única heredera de todo.

Narrado por Terry...

Todo en torno a la muerte de Albert era un misterio, las condiciones en las que se suicidó me parecían absurdas e inaceptables.

Dias atrás cuando me visitó en New York, Albert se veía feliz, había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños según sus propias palabras, alguien que al igual que él amaba la libertad y la aventura.

En medio de todo los actos fúnebres, escuché un nombre que llamó mi atención, ya que era el mismo nombre que Albert mencionó, me giré para ver el rostro de la dueña de aquel nombre y me encontré con una hermosa joven castaña de ojos almendrados, que se veía bastante serena.

Aquello llamó mi atención en gran manera, si ella era la misma chica de la que Albert me habló y con quien se suponía mantenía una relación, por que no se veía apesadumbrada o devastada como se veía Candy.

¿Sería a caso descendiente de alguna familia noble y criada como tal, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de los demás?.

Esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba a su serenidad ante la situación frente mis ojos, pues yo había sido criado de la misma manera y sabía ocultar perfectamente ante los demás mis sentimientos.

Pero con todo y eso me prometí que lo investigaría, algo en todo aquello no cuadraba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia cada miembro de la familia Ardley, y cuando mis ojos se posaron en Candy quien era consolada por la señorita Pony, mi corazón sufrió un dolor profundo, quise ser yo quien la abrazara de aquella manera protectora, quien le dirigiera las palabras de consuelo que tanto necesitaba, quien acariciara su cabello con ternura como aquella amorosa mujer lo hacía.

Luego que el cuerpo de Albert fue sepultado en la cripta familiar, al igual que los demás me dirigí a la Mansion Ardley.

Vi como uno a uno tanto familiares como amigos se despedían quedando todo reducido a los mas cercanos, yo entre ellos.

Candy se sentó junto a la señora Elroy mientras esta le decía que aquella era su casa, pero que comprendería si deseaba marcharse.

Me maldije por intervenir sin ser solicitado y una vez más vi como aquellas esmeraldas me veían cargadas de dolor el cual no puede resistir ver y salí de aquel lugar para estar solo, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, no podía seguir actuando de aquella manera, necesitaba respuestas para saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería mi próximo paso a seguir.

Tras la muerte de Albert, los Leagan iban y venían sintiéndose los amos y señores de todo aquello.

Luego que el testamento de Albert se leyó, George se acercó a mí para entregarme una carta de Albert dirigida a mi en caso que el faltara.

La tomé y la coloqué en mi bolsillo para leerla luego.

Salí de aquella Mansión en donde se respiraba un ambiente pesado.

Caminé por el amplío jardín admirando la belleza de todo aquello en los últimos días de invierno, cerré los ojos e imaginé lo hermoso que debía ser aquel lugar el resto del año, para cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente la figura de Elisa Leagan estaba frente a mi.

—¿Que quieres, por que demonios me has seguido?

—Creí que necesitabas hablar con alguien.

—Pues creíste mal, no lo necesito, y de haberlo hecho tu serias la última persona con quien quisiera hablar.

—Terry no seas tan descortés conmigo, yo solo trato de ser amable contigo.

—No te lo he pedido —respondí de manera gélida —puedes marcharte por donde has venido.

—Sigues siendo el mismo insolente mal agradecido de siempre.

—Y si lo sabes, ¿por que insistes en buscarme? —pregunté.

—Por que soy una idiota que está dispuesta a soportar tus desplantes, por amor.

La respuesta de aquella víbora me tomó por sorpresa pero de igual manera respondí mordaz.

—No tenía idea que las víboras fueran capaces de tener un sentimiento afable por alguien y menos que supieran el significado de la palabra amor.

Sonreí por primera vez al ver como el rostro de Elisa se tornaba rojo de ira.

—Eres un verdadero imbécil, te desquitas conmigo la frustración de saber que la moza de establo solamente jugó contigo durante todos estos años.

Apreté la mandíbula y mis puños ante sus palabras mordaces cargadas de veneno.

—¡Ah! ya veo que es eso lo que verdaderamente te duele —rió con burla —te duele saber que tu orgullo de macho ha sido herido en lo mas profundo, te duele saber que una mugrosa chica de hospicio se dio el gusto de jugar con tu corazón aristocrático y lo pisoteó tantas veces como se le dio la gana, te duele saber que tan pronto como regresó de New York te cambió por mi hermano y ahora están comprometidos para casarse para cubrir su falta, es eso ¿verdad?

Recordar todos aquellos años de educación en mi formación para ser el próximo Duque de Grantchester me ayudaron a ocultar todo el odio y la rabia que recorría por mis venas, carcomiéndome cada fibra de mi ser.

Erguí mi postura, elevé mi rostro y mi mirada se tornó gélida al igual que mi voz.

—Escúcheme bien señorita Leagan, por que esta será la última vez que repetiré esto —me paré frente a ella imponiendo mi altura —vine a este lugar porque un buen amigo me invitó, pero al llegar me encontré con la desagradable noticia que él ya no estaba, no he venido por las razones que usted supone que lo hice y si así hubiese sido, eso es algo que a usted no le compete, por otra parte no estoy en la obligación de tolerar su intromisión en mis asuntos y mucho menos escuchar sus palabras que a la vista está son a causa del despecho que siente tras ver su orgullo de dama de sociedad herido, y para finalizar —dije mirándola a los ojos viendo como sus pupilas me veían aterrada ante mi cambio repentino —jamás, escúcheme bien, jamás fijaría mis ojos en un ser tan despreciable y ruin como usted, que lo único que me provoca es asco —escupí a un costado suyo mostrando con hechos mis palabras y recordando cuando años atrás escupí su odioso rostro —ahora le pediré que se retire de una vez, en caso que necesite compañía de alguien aunque lo dudo —repuse —preferiría la compañía de una rata a la suya.

—Eres un idiota —me dijo alzando la mano para abofetearme.

Aquello hizo que hiciera a un lado mis modales de caballero Inglés y dejara salir a flote el rebelde adolescente de antaño

—Escúchame bien maldita víbora —le dije mientras sujetaba su mano con tanta fuerza que gemía de dolor —en tu miserables vida vuelvas a intentar a hacerlo, porque la próxima vez que lo intentes te juro que seré el mas vil de los hombres y te devolveré el golpe con tanta fuerza que necesitaras implantes de un par de dientes —completé empujándola con tanta fuerza que terminó de bruces en el suelo.

—Eres un maldito salvaje —me dijo desde el piso —te juro que esto no se quedará así —amenazó —me las vas a pagar y te daré donde mas te duele —completó poniéndose de pie y marchándose al fin.

—Maldita víbora —le grité antes que se alejara.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

Narrado por Candy...

Desde que llegamos a Lakewood, Puppet y Klint desaparecieron de manera misteriosa, quizás era el efecto que les causó su ausencia que hizo que los pobres se alejaran de la Mansión.

Salí de la Mansión dispuesta a encontrarlos.

Caminé por el jardín mientras los llamaba, realmente los extrañaba, ellos eran de cierta manera mi via de escape en esos momentos.

Tomé el relicario que la hermana Maria me regaló, entre mis manos al ver la silueta de alguien correr mientras se alejaba, aquello se asemejaba a la misma sombra que años atrás golpeó a Niel en los establos de los Leagan mientras intentaba darle algo a los caballos que ataban a bajo mi cuidado —; no era la primera vez que la veía desde que llegamos a Lakewood, la silueta vestía una capa negra que cubría todo su rostro.

Cuando recuperé mis fuerzas, por el susto que me llevé, retomé mi camino hasta llegar a la orilla del rió, me detuve frente a este, me agaché y cerré mis ojos imaginando a Albert de pie en ese lugar, al abrir mis ojos grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a travez del reflejo del agua, a Terry detrás mío.

—¿Que haces aquí Candy? —me preguntó —No deberías estar aquí y menos sola, puede ser peligroso —me dijo

Escuchar que me llamaba Candy, hizo que mi corazón dieran un brinco de alegría

—Puppet y Klint desaparecieron justo después que llegamos a Lakewood —respondí en un hilo de voz.

—Y crees que puedes encontrarlos precisamente aquí? —dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie; el solo roce de sus manos con las mias removió muchas cosas en mi interior — ¿No cree que si estuvieran aquí no perderían tiempo y volverían inmediata mente a casa?

El tono glacial de su voz hizo que la alegría que sentí antes y los recuerdos se disiparan al instante.

—Supongo que sí —respondí ocultando mi mirada —reconozco que fue un poco tonto de mi parte pensar que estarían aquí.

Él se mostró sorprendido al ver que yo admitía mi tontería, pues sabía de sobra que yo era lo suficientemente obstinada y testaruda cuando me lo proponía.

—Es extraño —murmuró— que hayan desaparecido el día siguiente que llegaron a Lakewood.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué cree que pudo haberles pasado? —preguntó.

—Se perdieron o se los robaron —respondí —Nada hubiera impedido que volvieran.

—¿Por qué viene aquí a buscarlos?

Me quedé en silencio durante un momento, porque no sabía bien en realidad por qué lo hacía. Después recordé la ocasión en que encontré al Albert jugando con ambos en este mismo lugar.

—A pesar del peligro que representa, Albert solía venir a este lugar y jugar con ellos cada vez que veníamos a Lakewood —respondí.

—Yo diría que la cascada al final del río es el lugar mas peligroso ¿la has visto?

Suspiré, sabía perfectamente que Terry tenia razón, incluso estuve a punto de morir cuando era una niña.

—La felicito por su serenidad, señorita Ardley, muchas mujeres en su situación se hubieran puesto histéricas; pero supongo que para usted debe de haber sido distinto...

Y ahí estaba otra vez su tono mordaz y frio para conmigo, ¿que demonios pasaba con él? ¿Por que me trataba de aquella manera tan distante?

—¿Distinto? —pregunté alzando el rostro fijando mi mirada en él.

Él me sonrió y advertí que no había cordialidad en esa sonrisa; se encogió de hombros y continuó casi con brutalidad, provocando que la ira inundara mis pensamientos.

—Usted ... bueno, no fue lo suficiente sincera con nuestro amigo...

Yo estaba tan furiosa que no pude hablar durante algunos segundos.

—Los casamientos de conveniencia son, tal como uno espera, convenientes —continuó él en lo que yo solo podría llamar tono insolente—. Sin embargo, fue una pena que Albert se quitara la vida antes de conocer realmente la clase de persona que era usted y lo que planeaba,

—No... no le comprendo señor Grantchester —dije adoptando el mismo trato distante que él me daba.

—Estoy seguro de que sí me comprende —me dijo —estoy seguro que si él no hubiera muerto tan oportunamente para usted, habría descubierto quien era usted en realidad, debo reconocer que es usted una excelente actriz, se comporta como una correcta hija doliente.

Negué con la cabeza incrédula furiosa y herida por sus palabras.

—Tenga mucho cuidado con sus palabras, pueden pasarle factura a largo plazo y cobrarle intereses —respondí con la respiración agitada, sintiendo que el aire me era insuficiente.

Él se echó a reír, pero en sus ojos eran fríos y distantes.

—Para mí él era como el hermano que nunca tuve y ambos charlábamos abiertamente, él la consideraba perfecta, él podía seguir disfrutando de esa ilusión durante más tiempo ¿no le parece?

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? —recriminé, al entender que me estaba acusando indirectamente de la muerte de Albert.

—¿Cree que yo puedo aceptar su muerte... así como así? ¿Cree que yo pienso que se suicidó porque su no pudo con la presión de su responsabilidad? ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón, siempre hay una razón. Al poco tiempo después de presentarla a usted como su hija legal y la única heredera, es lógico suponer que su muerte tiene algo que ver con eso. Sé muy bien cómo la tenía a usted y puedo imaginarme lo que habrá sido su desilusión al descubrir quien en realidad es usted y lo que planeaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con desilusión y que se supone que planeaba a espaldas de Albert, señor don sábelo todo? —pregunté roja de ira e indignación.

—Eso lo sabrá usted mejor que yo, Albert era muy bueno, hasta tal punto que si descubrió todo... debió de pensar que no valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de Terry, escuchar que me acusaba no sé de que cosa era realmente repugnante.

—Basta Terry —Dije respirando con dificultad —lo que insinúas es monstruoso, si bien es cierto que crecí en un orfanato en donde tuve carencias económicas, jamás me hizo falta nada y nunca necesité hacer algo vergonzoso para obtener algo que quisiera, siempre me esmeré para que mis madres se sintieran orgullosa de mi y retribuir de esa manera todo el amor y la confianza que me dieron, aún cuando fui adoptada por los Ardley jamás usé su dinero cuando decidí a mi regreso de Londres estudiar enfermería, aún cuando George me dijo que el Tío Abuelo William pagaría todos mis gastos, lo rechacé ¿y sabes por que lo hice? —pregunté —lo hice porque quería abrirme camino en la vida por mi propio esfuerzo, viví interna en el la escuela de Mary Jane, trabajaba largas jornadas al tiempo que estudiaba, fui trasladada a Chicago para culminar mis estudios de enfermería en esta cuidad y aún así, continúe con mi rutina de vida, trabajando dentro del hospital para costear mis gastos y estudiando arduamente para cumplir mis sueños, dejé las habitaciones del hospital cuando Albert perdió la memoria, me mudé a los apartamentos Magnolia donde viví modestamente, y todo esos gastos los pagué con mi propio esfuerzo, así que no permitiré que insinúes siquiera que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que sea que sucedió con Albert.

Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme o terminaría abofeteando a Terry por sus absurdas acusaciones, pero él me sujetó del brazo.

Narrado Por Terry..

Luego que Elisa se marchó vociferando un sin número de improperios y amenazas en mi contra, saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón, la carta que Albert me dejó.

Miré una y otra vez el sobre, preguntándome cuál sería su contenido y porque razón Albert había dada instrucciones que me fuera entregada en caso que el faltara.

¿Sería a caso que había descubierto la verdad sobre el comportamiento Candy y lo que planeaba hacer a espalda suya?

Miles de preguntas rondaron mi cabeza en esos momentos, por una parte quería leer el contenido de aquella misiva y por otra, me aterraba confirmar a travez de las lineas escritas por mi amigo, que Candy no era quien yo creía que era.

Cansado de la incertidumbre que me embargó y que amenazaba con volverme loco si no leía de una maldita vez aquella carta, cerré los ojos mientras rasgaba el sobre y sacaba lo que celosamente estaba oculto dentro de este.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba a punto de comenzar mi lectura, cuando escuché la voz de Candy aproximándose.

Coloqué nuevamente la carta dentro del sobre y la metí una vez más en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí pánico cuando vi a Candy agachada frente a la orilla del río, cuidadosamente me acerqué a ella, no quería asustarla y provocar con eso que ella cayera a las frías aguas del río.

Luego que advirtió mi presencia, extendí mi mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie, cuando lo hice, no pude evitar sentir choques eléctricos recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo, cuando mis manos entraron en contacto con las suyas, pude sentir el temblor como Candy tembló al contacto pero tan pronto estuvo de pie aparto sus manos rápidamente.

Cuanto trabajo me costó fingir frialdad ante ella, pero debía hacerlo, no podía fiarme de ella o caería nuevamente presa de sus encantos, solo así fui capaz de hacerle frente.

Podía ver el enojo e indignación por cada una de mis palabras que de una u otra manera la acusaban indirectamente.

Admiré la manera como me enfrentó, pero odié que intentara siquiera alejarse y dejarme ahí con la palabra en la boca, razón por la cual evité que se marchara

—Suéltame Terry o te juro que no respondo de mi —me dijo al sentir mi mano sujetándola de uno de sus brazos.

Ignoré sus palabras y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Por que Candy, por que lo hiciste? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—¿Hacer que cosa? —preguntó revoloteando intentando liberarse de mi agarre.

—¿Por que precisamente con él? —pregunté apretando más el agarre

—Terry, suéltame por favor, me haces daño —rogó.

—Lo siento —dije soltándola y bajando la mirada sintiendo vergüenza por mi comportamiento troglodita para con ella.

Candy me conocía tan bien que no le fue difícil darse cuenta que algo me atormentaba,

y ahora sería ella quien haría las preguntas para que sacara lo que me estaba lastimando.

Ver la preocupación en en sus pupilas a causa de mi indiscreción me llenó de vergüenza, sabia lo testaruda y persuasiva que Candy podia llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía y ahora no me dejaría hasta que yo hablara de una maldita vez.

—Terry, ¿de que me acusas, que fue lo que hice y con quien lo hice, según tu? —preguntó empleando un tono de voz suave.

Al ver que no respondía, dio un paso al frente, y para mi sorpresa, tomó mis manos, me estremecí ante su toque y percibí que ella tembló.

—Terry, por favor respóndeme, tengo derecho a saber de que me acusas.

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mis ojos, negándome a decir una sola palabra.

—Terry, yo necesito saber de que me acusas para defenderme al menos —dijo acariciando mi mano haciéndome ceder inmediatamente.

—Por que te comprometiste con Niel tan pronto regresaste de New York —no era una pregunta sino un reproche.

—¿Que? —preguntó con sorpresa —¿quien te ha dicho tal tontería?.

—Elisa —respondí en un hilo de voz.

—Y conociendo la clase de persona que es, ¿como pudiste creerle? —su voz sonó herida.

—¿Lo niegas? —pregunté sujetándola una vez mas de sus brazos sintiendo que la irá se apoderaba de mi nuevamente

—Claro que lo hago —respondió furiosa liberándose de mi agarre.

—No cabe duda que eres una gran actriz —dije con sarcasmo.

—Y tu un gran idiota —me respondió apretando la mandíbula.

—Idiota —repetí incrédulo —tienes razón, fui un idiota al creer en ti, fui un idiota por no darme cuenta a tiempo la clase de mujer que en realidad eres, soy idiota por estar aquí frente a la mas mentirosa de las mujeres que se deleita en jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, y ahora que lo pienso, no me extrañarías que hayas jugado con los sentimientos de Albert

Tan pronto dije las últimas palabras, mis mejillas ardieron producto de las bofetadas que cruzaron mi rostro.

Mi sangre ardió y sujeté a Candy por los hombros con tanta fuerza que se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida por mi brusquedad y mis palabras.

—Daría lo que fuera porque ese hijo que crece en tu vientre fuera mío —dije apretando la mandíbula y dando rienda suelta a mi dolor permitiendo que las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ahora salieran a pesar de mis vanos intentos por impedirlo.

—Terry —dijo entre sollozos.

A poca distancia y escondidos detrás de unos matorrales tres pares de ojos veían y escuchaban todo.

—¿Señor era necesario hacer todo esto?

—Si George, necesitamos saber la razón por la cual, la persona que golpeó y empujó a quien fingía ser yo al río, fue a la Mansión a decir que él vio cuando se lanzaba, está es la única manera de llegar a quien o quienes contrataron a ese hombre para hacer tal cosa y por lo tanto son los artífices de mi supuesta muerte.

—¿Pero que pasará con la señorita Candy? —Preguntó George con preocupación.

—Ella estará bien, en la carta que le dejé a Terry le explico muchas cosas, ellos necesitan hablar y aclarar los malos entendidos que han surgido entre ellos.

—Pero señor, es evidente que el joven Grantchester aún no lee su carta, de lo contrario no le estaría diciendo todo eso a la señorita Candice.

—Albert, amor, tienes que hacer algo, no puedes permitir que ese joven siga tratando así a Candy, ella no se lo merece.

—Tienes razón Gina, debo intervenir ahora o esos dos terminarán sacándose los ojos —respondió Albert a su novia al ver como el rostro de Terry se tornaba rojo de ira y sujetaba con brusquedad a Candy por los hombros.

Con paso firme, Albert se aproximó a ellos y tras aclararse la garganta dijo:

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Terry soltó a Candy inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz, los ojos de ambos jóvenes estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas al ver frente a ellos a su amigo a quien creían muerto.

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron pálidas, su cuerpo perdió todo calor, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vuelta.

Terry advirtiendo que Candy estaba por desvanecerse, la rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerla.

—A...Albert —musitó Candy antes de perder el conocimiento.

Continuará...

—Lamento haberlas hecho sufrir, como ven Albert no estaba muerto, solo andaba de parranda jajajaja.

—Al menos entre la rabia, Terry se sacó la espina envenenada que le estaba matando poco a poco.

—Bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo entro en la narración jajaja confieso que fue algo extraño narrar la historia en primera persona .


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

—Candy, Pecosa despierta —Terry comenzó a suplicar

—Estará bien Terry, solo se ha desmayado por la impresión, debemos llevarla a la casa del bosque, ahora mismo o todo se irá a la basura.

Sin comprender a que se refería Albert con aquellas palabras, Terry lo siguió, llevando a Candy en brazos.

Ingresaron a la casa del bosque la cual fue el refugio de Albert desde que la familia Ardley se instaló en Lakewood, lugar desde donde cada día utilizando una capa negra que lo cubría completamente, salía para enterarse de primera mano lo que estaba sucediendo dentro y fuera de la Mansion Ardley.

Tras colocar a Candy en la cama de la habitación que le fue indicada, Albert le pidió a Terry salieran mientras Candy era atendida por Gina.

—Albert amigo —dijo Terry abrazándolo —¿Como es que estas vivo, dijeron que te suicidaste?

—Es una historia muy larga, la cual deseo aclarar cuando Candy despierte —respondió el rubio tras inhalar profundamente —Ahora porque mejor no me dices la razón por la cual estabas tratando a Candy de la manera como lo hacías?.

Terry apretó la mandíbula y tras tomar una bocanada de aire comenzó a narrarle todo cuanto Elisa le dijo.

—No sabes todo lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás e impedir que Candy se fuera de mi lado —dijo el castaño tras relatar todo.

Albert negó con la cabeza y sintió deseos de caerle a golpes por lo idiota de su comportamiento.

—Cuando fui a buscarte, debí partirte la cara por lo que hiciste —dijo Albert refiriéndose a la deshonra de Candy.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora si lo deseas, pero eso no hará que me arrepienta de nada.

Albert lo miró a los ojos.

—Dime Terry, conociendo a Elisa, ¿como fuiste capaz de creer en todas esas patrañas?

—Porque es un tonto —respondió Candy quien ingresaba a la estancia.

Albert se puso de pie al escucharla y acercó a ella

—Candy, pequeña.

—Albert, estas vivo —dijo Candy abrazándolo —yo sabía que tu eras incapaz de atentar contra tu propia vida —lagrimas surcaban por sus ojos verdes.

—Perdóname Candy, tu ya has sufrido lo suficiente como para pasar esto —le decía Albert mientras acicalaba su dorada cabellera —debí ponerte al tanto de todo y evitarte todo este dolor y mas en tus condiciones, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho cuando George y Gina me lo dijeron, pero pensé que te estaba protegiendo.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos estaban al tanto que de todo esto? —preguntó la rubia.

—Si —respondió Albert —pero yo les pedí callar, porque pensé que te estaba protegiendo.

—¿Protegerme de que o de quien, Albert?

—Ven, sentémonos y te explicaré todo desde el principio; tu también Terry —dijo Albert mirándolo.

Una vez todos estuvieron cómodos, Albert relató todo desde el principio.

—Desde hace un par de días tenía la impresión que alguien me vigilaba y me seguía a todas partes que iba, luego de hablar con George y ponerlo al tanto de todo aquello, contratamos a una persona para que se hiciera pasar por mi durante mis supuestas caminatas nocturnas, mientras George y yo vigilábamos.

—La noche de mi supuesta muerte, estábamos demasiado lejos para hecharle mano a aquel hombre que golpeó a quien se suponía era yo, vimos como se subía a un coche que aguardaba por él, George los siguió, mientras yo me quedaba para rescatar al hombre que se hacia pasar por mi, e impedir que la corriente llevara el cuerpo inconsciente rio abajo hasta llegar a la cascada y evitar que muriera.

—Cuando George regresó me dijo que desgraciadamente los había perdido de vista, pero que podía jurar que el auto era el de el doctor ese que está cortejando a Elisa.

—¿Te refieres al doctor Patrick? —preguntó Candy.

—Ese mismo —respondió Albert

—Pero él dijo que tu en tu ultima visita a su consultorio, le habías dicho que estabas cansado con el peso de la responsabilidad de ser el Patriarca del Clan y que extrañabas tu libertad, que la muerte era lo mejor que podía pasarte.

Albert frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé —respondió el rubio —pero yo jamás he visitado a ese tipo ni mucho menos le he dicho tal cosa, por lo tanto todo cuanto dijo es una vil mentira.

Candy cubrió su rostro

—Albert, la declaración de ese doctorcete de cuarta fue tomada en cuenta para sentenciar que tu te suicidaste —intervino Terry.

—Lo sé —Albert suspiró —estoy al tanto de todo.

—¿Pero como lo has hecho —preguntó Candy —si George ha estado viajando diariamente a Chicago para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares?.

—Me las he arreglado para estar cerca de la Mansión.

—No me digas que tu eres la sombra que he visto rondar por la Mansión estos días.

Albert asintió —fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para estar cerca —respondió.

—Albert, debiste decirme, no sabes lo mal que la he pasado estos días imaginándote muerto —Candy irrumpió en llanto.

—Lo lamento Candy, realmente lamento haberte ocasionado tanto dolor, pero como te dije al principio, pensé que si tu no lo sabías te protegería de quien quiera que haya planeado todo esto.

—Eso ya no importa —dijo ella sorbiendo su nariz —lo importante ahora es que estas vivo.

—Por cierto —dijo Albert sonriendo —Puppet y Klint han estado aquí conmigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Pero como fue que ese par de bribones supieron que estabas aquí?

—Ciertas especies del reino animal son muy inteligentes y nuestras mascotas son unas de ellas —Albert rió —ellos me descubrieron en uno de mis paseos nocturnos y no dudaron en venir junto a mi.

—Ya veo —dijo Candy sonriendo —pero a mi en cambio casi me matas del susto.

—Lo lamento Candy —dijo Albert —no era mi intención hacer tal cosa.

—Albert, ahora que estamos enterados de todo, que sigue, cuál será nuestro papel en todo esto? —preguntó la rubia.

Albert miró a Terry quien permanecía en silencio —Candy, pequeña, creo que Terry y tu tienen muchas cosas que aclarar primero, cuando lo hayan hecho podemos seguir con esta charla, ¿no te parece?

—No tengo nada que aclarar con este señor —dijo una molesta Candy mirando a Terry de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba el rostro para no ver de frente a quien provocaba que sus piernas temblaran y el corazón se le acelerara con una sola mirada suya.

—Oh vamos Candy no puedes ponerte en ese plan.

—Claro que puedo —respondió ella dando la espalda —él ha preferido creer en las patrañas de Elisa.

—Y que esperaba que hiciera —replicó Terry.

Candy se giró —te das cuenta —dijo dirigiéndose a Albert —es un tonto sin remedio.

—¿Tonto yo? —replicó Terry.

—¿Hay acaso alguien mas aquí? —respondió Candy con ironía —incluso Puppet y Klint salieron mas inteligentes que tú —le dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Ahora resulta que me comparas con dos animales.

—Mas respeto cuando te refieras a Puppet y a Klint —respondió la rubia —y si, aunque te duela es la verdad, Puppet y Klint resultaron ser mas inteligentes y fieles que tu.

Albert se estaba divirtiendo de ver y escuchar a aquel par de rebeldes y testarudos enfrascados en una discusión por demás absurda, tan típico en ellos como en los días del San Pablo, pero como el caballero que era comprendió que aquel era un asunto que ellos debían aclarar a solas y sin decir una palabra salió de aquel lugar silenciosamente, no quería ser testigo de como Candy le sacaría los ojos a Terry si este seguía acusándola de algo por demás absurdo.

—¡Eh! —Terry casi dijo en un chillido —si claro, ahora resulta que el infiel fui yo cuando fuiste tu quien ...

—Basta Terry —gritó Candy alzando la mano y callándolo —para tu información luego de mi regreso de New York, muchas cosas pasaron —suspiró —una de ellas fue precisamente ese absurdo compromiso que Elisa, junto a su madre y Niel, jugaron sucio y convencieron a la Tia Elroy que aceptara esa tontería a espaldas de el Tío abuelo, para ese entonces yo no sabía que Albert era en realidad el Tio Abuelo, lo supe el día que con engaños de que finalmente lo conocería, fui llevada a la Mansión Ardley de Chicago, cuando en realidad lo que hicieron fue anunciarme que por orden del Tio Abuelo, debía comprometerme en matrimonio con Niel, me negué a aquella absurda decisión, me rehusaba a creer que todo aquello era cierto, algo dentro de mi me decía que el hombre que me había adoptado no podía ser tan ruin como para venderme a manera de pago por el hecho de ser un miembro de su familia.

—Ver la desesperación en mi rostro, fue motivo suficiente para que las mucamas que estaban a cargo de mi cuidado, me ayudaran a escapar de aquella casa, cuando se los pedí, al igual que pasó con George.

—Fue así como descubrí que Albert era en verdad el Tio Abuelo William y se presentó para sorpresa de la Tia Elroy la noche de la fiesta de compromiso, disolviendo este y devolviéndome la libertad.

—¿Como que jugaron sucio a que te refieres exactamente? —preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti...

—¿Preocupada por mi? —Terry la interrumpió.

—Si —respondió ella —lei en los periódicos que estabas desaparecido.

—Ah si claro y por eso te encontraste con del imbécil de Leagan en una villa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. —replicó Terry sintiendo que la rabia inundaba sus sentidos.

—Si —respondió Candy irritada —pero no por la razón que tú crees .

—¡Ah no! —dijo Terry con ironía —entonces explícame por qué.

—No debería hacerlo, pero lo haré para que te des cuenta lo tonto que has sido todo este tiempo.

—Te escucho —respondió él cruzando los brazos como lo hace un niño caprichoso.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada y se tragó las ganas de gritarle en su cara que era un cabezota.

—Un hombre aguardaba por mi en las afueras de la Clínica Feliz, me dijo que iba de parte tuya y que me llevaría a aquel lugar donde supuestamente tu aguardabas por mi.

—Queeeee —Terry gritó

Candy siguió —Fui ilusionada que todo aquello fuera cierto, pero cuando llegué a aquel lugar a quien encontré fue a a Niel en lugar tuyo; en cuanto me di cuenta que aquello era una trampa quise marcharme pero Niel me lo impidió y trato de besarme a la fuerza.

—Queeeeee —volvió a gritar Terry apretando los puños comprendiendo todo de golpe —¿se atrevió el muy maldito a besarte?

Candy suspiró —Lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió, le arañé el rostro y golpeé su entrepierna, aproveché que el se retorcía de dolor y salté por la ventana hacía el lago

—Que hiciste que cosa?

—Prefería morir antes que Niel pusiera una mano sobre mi y menos cuando sabía que una parte tuya crecía en mi —no iba a permitir que ensuciara lo mas bello que había en mi interior.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras.

—Entonces es cierto que estas ... —a Terry se le quebró la voz.

—Esperando un hijo tuyo —completó ella mirando como él se había puesto pálido —que pasa, te desagrada tanto la idea, que has palidecido? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa ante aquella idea.

Terry negó con la cabeza —Claro que no, como puedes siquiera pensar eso, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa —confesó él aun impresionado y tras volver en si, se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón para que lo viera —esta noticia cambia muchas cosas, no habrá ninguna tonta promesa hecha en el pasado que consiga que me aparte de ti ahora, no permitiré que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio y sea etiquetado como bastardo cuando no lo es.

—Terry —musitó Candy sollozando —que pasará con Susana.

—Regresaré a New York y hablaré claro con ella, asumiré mi responsabilidad y me haré cargo de ella, pero no de la manera como ella y su madre pretenden.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —la interrumpió él colocando el dedo índice en los labios de ella para silenciarla —escúchame bien Candy, fui un tonto al no ir tras tuyo aquella noche, fui un tonto al caer en las mentiras e intrigas de Elisa una vez mas —Terry cayó de rodillas —perdóname Candy, perdóname por ser tan idiota, perdóname por permitir que las palabras cargadas de veneno de Elisa llegaran a mi corazón y te tratara de la manera que lo hice, soy un completo imbécil lo sé, pero cuando se trata de ti, pierdo la cabeza e imaginar el solo hecho que me dejaste de amar en tan poco tiempo me desquició por completo y me hizo perder el sentido común —¿Podrás perdonarme? —no fue una pregunta fue una súplica.

—¿Crees que Candy lo perdone? —le pregunto Gina a Albert

Albert suspiró —No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad —Terry ha sido demasiado duro con ella.

—Pero si se aman tanto como me has dicho —dijo Gina —y conociendo el gran corazón de Candy, estoy segura que terminará haciéndolo.

—Eso espero —respondió Albert —conociendo a Terry sé que en cuanto Candy le diga sobre el bebé, no renunciará a ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, sé lo testaruda que es Candy y temo que vuelva a equivocarse

—Crucemos los dedos para que tome la mejor decisión no solo por ellos, sino por la criatura que viene en camino, ese bebé se merece nacer y crecer en un hogar cálido donde sus padres lo llenen de todo el amor del mundo —dijo Gina luego de ver a travez de la ranura de la puerta como Terry caía de rodillas y suplicaba ser perdonado.

Continuará...

—¡Ay mi Dios! Que nervios ...¿lo perdonará Candy?

—Oh vamos Candy, no lances a Terry otra vez a los brazos de la insípida frentona.

—Oh Terry no te rindas bombón, lucha hasta obtener ese perdón, arrástrate si es necesario pero no te levantes de ahí hasta que escuches que te perdona y que al igual que tu no volverá a renunciar.

—No olviden dejar sus comentarios y likes los cuales me muestran cuan interesadas están en la historia y si le ha gustado lo que he compartido hasta aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

Los ojos de Candy se encharcaron de lágrimas al ver a Terry de rodillas aferrado a sus piernas suplicando que lo perdonara.

—Candy no me levantaré de este lugar sin obtener tu perdón y escucharte decir que lucharemos juntos por nuestro amor, Candy yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y desde que te marchaste mi corazón se congelo tal y como las calles de New York lo estaban aquella noche, mi vida se tornó gris y vacía, me volví un despojo humano y caí en un agujero profundo y oscuro del cual pudo salir gracias a una ilusión de tu presencia, por favor Candy no me eches de tu lado nuevamente, moriré si lo haces y mas ahora que sé de tus labios que una parte de mi crece en dentro de ti, pídeme lo que sea y te juro por Dios que lo haré, pero que tu petición no sea alejarme porque entonces no podré complacerte, estoy dispuesto morir por ti si es necesario.

—Terry yo hice una promesa ...

—Por favor Candy, piensa en el nuestro futuro, en el de nuestro hijo , él no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, no puedes condenarlo a un futuro incierto por una absurda promesa —Terry suplicaba —él es el fruto de nuestro amor y por lo tanto se merece todo lo que a nosotros se nos fue negado, por favor Candy no lo condenes de la misma manera como lo hicieron con nosotros, por favor no lo hagas —rogó entre lágrimas —dime que quieres que haga y lo haré pero por por favor no nos puedes hacer esto.

Candy acarició su cabellera castaña con tanta ternura que hizo que Terry aflojara el agarre de sus piernas y alzara el rostro para verla.

El corazón de la Pecosa se des quebrajó al ver aquel par de zafiros encharcados de lágrimas como jamas imaginó verlos.

Candy apretó los labios al tiempo que acariciaba su aun plano vientre, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar de tal manera que toda ella comenzó a temblar.

Terry, aún de rodillas aguardaba expectante la respuesta de ella, no pensaba moverse de aquel lugar sin obtener primero su perdón y luego su promesa que lucharían juntos contra todo aquello que fuera una amenaza para ellos y su pequeño hijo o hija.

—Candy por favor, por lo que mas quieras, di que me perdonas y que lucharemos juntos contra el mundo entero si es necesario, no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo escuche de tus labios —advirtió.

Ver y escuchar decir a Terry todas aquellas cosas, provocó una sacudida en el corazón y los pensamientos, poniendo sus prioridades antes que la de lo demás en primer lugar, si bien era cierto que aquella joven se había sacrificado por salvar la vida de Terry, un matrimonio sin amor en donde condenaría a Terry de por vida, no era la mejor solución, su hijo en cambio era el ser mas importante para ella en esos momentos, concebido con el mas puro amor que nació a bordo de una Transatlántico, creció en los jardines del San Pablo, soportó y enfrentó con valentía la turbulencia en la que se vieron rodeados y por las cuales cada uno tomó su propio camino, maduró a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo y ahora tenia fruto propio el cual crecía dentro de ella.

Terry tenia razón, ellos merecían vivir su amor y su hijo merecía la oportunidad de nacer en un hogar lleno de amor, crecer junto a sus padres, disfrutar de una verdadera familia la cual a ellos dos se les fue negado.

Su hijo el ser mas puro e inocente, se merecía que por primera vez, ella dejara de pensar en los demás y pensara en ella misma, en su felicidad en la felicidad de su pequeño en la felicidad de Terry quien estaba a sus pies suplicando como nunca antes ella imaginó verlo.

Candy se removió un poco, se puso de rodillas y acarició el rostro de Terry, por muy molesta que hubiese estado con él minutos atrás ella sería incapaz de lastimarlo mas de lo que indirectamente lo hizo cuando se marchó de New York, a lo que Terry llamó ilusión, fue una realidad, ella estuvo en aquel lugar y fue testigo de su deplorable condición, pero eso sería algo que guardaría como un secreto para evitar que él sintiera mas vergüenza de la que ella vio aquella noche en aquel sucio teatro, ella lo amaba por sobre encima de todo y de todos y jamás se permitiría lastimarlo diciéndole que todo lo que vio aquella noche fue real y no una ilusión como el pensaba.

Cerró los ojos dejando que un pequeño recuerdo viniera ella de cuando Terry la puso al tanto del accidente de Susana, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar junto a él para buscar una salida de todo aquello.

"Cuenta conmigo entonces, no te dejare solo en esto, juntos buscaremos una solución" —le había dicho

—Terry, te perdono y como te lo dije la noche que me pusiste al tanto del accidente de Susana, no te dejaré sólo, juntos buscaremos una solución y lucharemos hombro a hombro por nuestro hijo y por nosotros mismo.

—Te amo Candy y no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, gracias, gracias Pecosa por devolverme la vida —Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y permanecieron abrazados y llorando por unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de garganta de Albert.

—Me complace ver que finalmente ustedes han aclarado sus asuntos —Albert suspiró —

Terry, si hubieras leído la carta que te entregó George luego que fue leído el testamento, te hubieras evitado tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Terry sacando la carta del bolsillo del pantalón.

—En esa carta te ponía al tanto de todo y te pedía que cuidaras de Candy mientras George y yo llegábamos al fondo de todo lo que se supone fue mi muerte.

Terry apretó la mandíbula recriminándose internamente lo idiota que fue.

—¿Albert que haremos ahora? —preguntó Candy —ni creas que te dejaremos solo en todo esto.

—Candy, no creo que en tu condición, sea una buena idea que te involucres —dijo Albert .

—Pero... —comenzaba a protestar Candy.

—Albert tiene razón Candy, —dijo Terry acariciando sus mejillas —no permitiré que te expongas y expongas a nuestros hijo.

Las mejillas de Candy ardieron ante aquellas palabras.

Albert se aclaró la garganta una vez mas para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se habían centrado su atención en aquel par de tórtolos.

—Ahora que saben que estoy vivo, necesito que tu sigas fingiendo que estas molesto con Candy —dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Terry. —y tu Candy debes seguir mostrándote afectada con mi supuesta muerte, necesitando llegar al fondo de esto.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

—¿Tienes algún sospechoso? —preguntó Terry.

—Tenemos varios —respondió George.

—¿Varios? —preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Albert se dejó caer en una de las sillas antes de responder

—Sospechamos de Sara, Elisa, Niel y el doctor Patrick.

—Queeee! —gritó Candy.

Terry un poco mas sereno preguntó:

—¿Tienen alguna prueba que se trata de ellos?

—George identificó al hombre que empujó al río a quien se hacía por mi —Albert suspiró —pero desafortunadamente cuando consiguió los datos de su domicilio y fue con la policía lo encontraron muerto.

—¿Lo mataron? —preguntó Candy azorada.

—Al parecer murió por problemas respiratorios, pero George y yo creemos que el doctor Patrick tuvo algo que ver con eso.

—Dios Santo! —dijo Candy llevando sus manos a su vientre y dejándose caer en el amplio sofá tornándose pálida de pronto

—¿Que pasa Candy —preguntó Terry sentándose junto a ella y tocando su frente —Te ¿sientes mal?

—Estos últimos días, el,doctor Patrick me ha suministrado unos calmantes los cuales me mareaban y en algunas ocaciones me hacían tener alucinaciones.

—Maldito doctorcete de cuarta, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos —dijo Terry poniéndose de pie

—Aguarda Terry —Albert lo detuvo —no puedes presentarte ante él así como si nada, lo pondrás sobre aviso.

—El señor Ardley tiene razón —intervino George.

—Pequeña —Albert se dirigió a Candy —¿Que tipo alucinaciones has presentado y desde cuando?

—Desde que llegamos a Lakewood, y él comenzó a darme unas pastillas que según él eran para que pudiera dormir, pero antes de hacerlo tengo alucinaciones, he visto a Rosemary caminando por el jardín de la Mansión y luego a Anthony en el portal de las rosas.

—Creo que en realidad te están drogando Candy —intervino por primera vez Gina.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Albert alarmado —Dime Candy, ¿quien se encarga de darte esas pastillas, que cantidad y con que frecuencia? —preguntó Albert con preocupación por la respuesta de Candy.

—La señora Leagan —respondió Candy —solo me da una pastilla cada noche y no se marcha de mi habitación hasta asegurarse que me la tomo.

—Candy, a partir de hoy, finge que la tomas, pero no lo hagas, como enfermera que eres sabes que eso puede ser dañino para tu bebé —aconsejó Gina.

Candy asintió.

—Candy —Albert se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos —le has dicho a alguien sobre las alucinaciones?

—Se lo comenté a la señora Leagan y me dijo que era probable que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación producto de la alteración de mis nervios por la impresión de tu muerte —respondió Candy.

Albert cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula comprendiendo lo que tramaban con todo aquello.

—Candy, no tomes nada de lo que Sara te ofrezca, esta noche cuando vaya a tu recámara y te de esa pastilla, coloca esta debajo de tu lengua y finge que sorbes agua, tan pronto como Sara se retire, saca la pastilla de tu boca, yo iré a tu habitación por ella.

—Pero como entraras a la Mansión sin ser visto?.

—Hay un pasadizo secreto el cual conozco como la palma de mi mano —respondió el rubio —Candy debes seguir fingiendo que sigues teniendo esas alucinaciones.

—Albert no permitiré que uses a Candy como cebo para atrapar a esa ratas —dijo Terry abrazando a Candy —lo mejor es que Candy se marche al Hogar de Pony por un tiempo mientras esos asesinos caen.

—No la estoy usando como tal cosa —respondió el rubio —pero tienes razón, lo mejor es que Candy este lejos, no podemos permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya, pero tu —dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Terry —debes permanecer en la Mansión para no levantar sospechas.

—De acuerdo —respondió Terry —eso me parece mas sensato.

—Terry —dijo Albert —debes poner en practica tus dotes histriónicas a partir de hoy.

Terry respiró profundamente —Descuida, desempeñaré mi mejor papel —respondió.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían Terry y Candy se despidieron de Albert y siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente para poner en marcha su plan y evitar que los vieran juntos.

Dorothy daba vueltas de un lado a otro a lo largo de un area apartada del jardín, tras de escuchar de manera accidental todo cuanto aquellos despreciables personajes planeaban.

—Dios mío, no puedo decirle esto a Candy, porque seguro los enfrentara y en sus condiciones puede ser muy peligroso —Dorothy alzó la mirada al cielo —Señor que hago a quien le pido ayuda sin que la vida de Candy y el bebé corran peligro.

Como que si aquello fuera una señal de cielo, Dorothy escuchó la voz de la única persona que podia ayudarla.

—Señor Grantchester .

Terry se detuvo al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba de aquella manera

—Señor Grantchester, mi nombre es Dorothy, soy la mucama de la señorita Candice—Dorothy se presentó.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Terry —¿como puedo ayudarla?

—Señor Grantchester, tiene que sacar lo antes posible a la señorita Candice de esta casa —decía Dorothy mirando hacia todas partes de manera nerviosa.

—¿Por que tengo que hacer tal cosa? —preguntó Terry fingiendo despreocupación aunque por dentro se moría de pensar que Candy corría peligro.

—Usted es la única persona que puede protegerla ahora que el señor William no está entre nosotros.

—¿Protegerla?, ¿de que o de quien? —preguntó Terry en su mejor papel.

Dorothy comenzó a decirle a Terry todo cuanto había escuchado.

—Queeee —gritó Terry.

—Baje la voz o nos descubrirán —pidió Dorothy

Ver la preocupación por Candy en el rostro de aquella joven, le dio a Terry la certeza que todo cuanto le había dicho era verdad.

—¿Le ha dicho a alguien mas sobre este asunto? —preguntó el castaño en un susurro acatando la petición de Dorothy.

—No —respondió Dorothy

—Bien —respondió Terry —esto es lo que harás...

Dorothy asintió luego que Terry le dijera todo lo que debía de hacer.

—De acuerdo —respondió Dorothy —yo me encargaré de convencer a la señorita Candice que lo mejor es que vaya por una temporada al Hogar de Pony y estaré pendiente de todo lo que tramen en su contra.

—Gracias por cuidar de Candy —dijo Terry con una leve sonrisa —y recuerde de esto, ni una sola palabra a nadie.

—Descuide —respondió Dorothy antes de marcharse.

En cuanto Dorothy se alejó, Terry tomó una roca y la lanzó al aire con tanta ira que se veía obligado a reprimir.

—Malditas sabandijas, —Terry empuñó sus manos —no permitiré que le pongan una sola mano encima a Candy, primero los mato con mis propias manos uno a uno, antes de permitir tal cosa.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

Al llegar la noche y como era costumbre, Sara Leagan ingresó a la habitación de Candy con una pequeña bandeja en donde se encontraba pulcramente acomodado un vaso con agua, una servilleta en donde reposaba una pastilla.

Sara se acercó a Candy y acomodó la bandeja en sus piernas .

—Debes tomar la pastilla Candice, te ayudará a mantenerte tranquila en medio de esta turbulencia por la que atraviesas.

Candy tomó la pastilla y la colocó debajo de su lengua, justo como Albert le aconsejó hiciera.

En cuanto lo hizo, Sara se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

Candy aprovechó ese momento de distracción y sacó la pastilla de su boca y la escondió debajo de la almohada.

—Dime Candice, sigues teniendo esas extrañas alucinaciones.

—Si —respondió Candy siguiendo las instrucciones de Albert —y ahora las veo también durante el día.

—Mm ya veo —respondió Sara —hablaré con el doctor Patrick para ver si puede prescribirte un calmante para tus nervios, es evidente que los necesitas, has estado muy agobiada estos últimos días y en tu condición necesitas estar relajada.

—Si claro —respondió Candy obligándose a sonreír —agradezco el apoyo que me ha brindado estos días.

—Oh no querida, no es nada —respondió la mujer por demás amable —somos familia después de todo y en momentos como estos es cuando la familia necesita estar mas unida que nunca —Sara sonrió —me marchó —dijo tomando la bandeja de las piernas de Candy —tu necesitas descansar.

En cuanto Sara salió de la habitación, Candy se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, tras correr las cortinas, abrió la puerta Francesa y salió al balcón, necesitaba respirar aire puro para controlar sus nervios y agradecer a Dios que esa tarde cuando regresó a la Mansión había hablado con la Tia Elroy, poniéndola al tanto de su decisión, que el día siguiente se marcharía al Hogar de Pony por un tiempo; al principio la anciana y cansada mujer se opuso a que se marchara pero luego de escuchar las razones de Candy la comprendió, ya que ella quería hacer lo mismo, desaparecer de todos los lugares que le recordaba a su sobrino querido.

Tal y como lo habían planeado, Albert se conducía por el pasadizo secreto, al llegar a la puerta secreta ubicada en la Biblioteca se detuvo, al escuchar voces las cuales reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de Sara, Niel, Elisa y la Tia Elroy.

—Tia Elroy creo que ahora que el tío William no está, usted como la matriarca del Clan debe tomar una decisión con respecto al problema de Candice.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente Elisa?

—A que mas va ser Tia Elroy, a su embarazo, no podemos permitir que la sociedad de Chicago se entere del desliz de esa desvergonzada —decía Sara con cara de asco —Tía el apellido Ardley se verá afectado si eso sale a la luz.

—¿Y que sugieren? —preguntó la cansada mujer.

—Tia Elroy, yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para evitar que el apellido Ardley se vea envuelto en chismes..

Elroy negó con la cabeza.

—Si Tia —Elisa se aproximó a ella de manera sutil —si Niel retoma el compromiso que el Tío William canceló, nadie sospechará nada, y en caso que lo hagan, podemos decir que aquel compromiso se rompió por problemas de novios o algo así.

—No —respondió Elroy —William no habría querido esto.

—Pero el Tío William ya no está entre nosotros y usted tiene el deber de velar porque el apellido Ardley no sea enmasillado de ninguna manera, por esa razón el matrimonio entre Candice y Niel es la mejor solución a todo.

Los Leagan comenzaron a enumerar cuantas razones les fue posible para convencer a Elroy que lo mejor era que Candy y Niel se casaran.

—Tia Elroy debe obligar a Candice a hacer lo que usted le ordene —dijo Sara.

Cansada de escuchar el parloteo de los tres, Elroy alzó la mano para hacerlos callar.

—William jamás obligaría a Candice a hacer algo que ella no quisiera y yo seguiré sus pasos, al menos en eso —respondió Elroy —y para que lo sepan, Candice ha decidido marcharse mañana al Hogar de Pony.

—Tia usted no puede permitir tal cosa —replicó Elisa —piense en la ola de chismes que rodearán el prestigioso e ilustre apellido Ardley.

—Si eso sucede, lo enfrentaré de la misma manera como William lo hubiese hecho —respondió Elroy poniéndose de pie y marchándose de aquel lugar.

Detrás de la pared, Albert sonrió al ver travez de una ranura en la pared el rostro desencajado de aquellos tres buitres ante las últimas palabras de su Tía.

—¿Madre, que haremos? —preguntó Niel.

—Por el momento marcharnos a nuestra casa —respondió Sara.

Albert suspiró cuando aquel trío salió de la Biblioteca, aguardó un tiempo prudente antes de ingresar a esta, tras asegurarse que se habían marchado, esperó a que las luces de la Mansión fueran apagadas y salió sigilosamente.

—Candy —dijo en un susurro al estar frente a la habitación de la rubia, quien abrió la puerta inmediatamente —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver su rostro afligido.

—Albert tengo miedo —confesó

—Descuida Candy, mañana estarás lejos y a salvo —le dijo Albert mientras la rodeaba en sus brazos de manera protectora —¿Tienes la pastilla? —preguntó.

—Si —respondió la rubia caminando hasta su cama y sacando la pastilla de debajo de la almohada y entregándosela —Albert, hice todo cuanto me pediste y la señora Leagan dijo que le diría al doctor Patrick que me prescribiera un medicamento para controlar mis nervios.

—Descuida Candy, no se saldrán con la suya —musitó Albert apretando los dientes —mientras recibía de manos de Candy la pastilla —Gina le pedirá a un amigo suyo que analice esto —dijo el rubio mientras cerraba su mano —mañana mismo tendremos los resultados.

Tres toques a la puerta hicieron que ambos rubios dieran un respingo.

—Candy soy yo Terry —susurró Terry al otro lado de la puerta, la cual Candy abrió inmediatamente.

—¿Terry que haces aquí? —preguntó la rubia halándolo del brazo para que ingresara.

—Vi cuando los Leagan se marcharon y quise venir a verte —respondió el castaño.

—Hola Terry, estoy bien gracias por preguntar —dijo Albert con mofa al ver que era ignorado por su amigo.

Terry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

—Madre, no podemos permitir que la huérfana se marche al mugroso lugar ese donde creció, debemos hacer algo para impedirlo o todos nuestros planes para echarle mano a la fortuna Ardley se irán a la basura —decía una histérica Elisa.

—Claro que haremos algo para impedirlo —dijo Sara.

—¿Que cosa podemos hacer, si no contamos con el apoyo de la Tia Elroy? —inquirió Niel.

—Elisa, llama a Patrick ahora mismo, dile que necesitamos que se reúna con nosotros ahora.

Veinte minutos mas tarde el doctor arribó a la Mansión Leagan.

—¿Que sucede, qué es eso tan urgente que tenemos que tratar y que no podia esperar hasta mañana?.

—Se trata de la huérfana —respondió Elisa.

—¿Que con ella?

—Se marcha mañana a la casa Pony.

—¿Como, la señora Elroy lo permitirá?

—La vieja se ha puesto blanda de pronto —respondió Elisa —intentamos por todos los medios persuadirla que lo mejor en la condición de la desvergonzada moza de establo era que la obligara a casarse con Niel

—¿Se negó? —preguntó el galeno incrédulo.

—Lo hizo y dejó claro que al menos en lo que a Candice respectaba haría lo que William haría si estuviera vivo.

—Eso si que no lo esperaba —dijo el galeno —si eso sucede no podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—Por esa razón te hicimos venir —dijo Sara —Patrick no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

El galeno tocó su mentón mientras meditaba lo que podia hacer para impedir que el ganso de los huevos de oro, que era exactamente lo que Candy representaba para ellos se les escurriera de las manos.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es apresurar nuestros planes, le haré una visita a la señor Elroy mañana a primera hora del día y la pondré al tanto de las alucinaciones de Candy, le dire que estoy preocupado por ella y su salud mental.

A la mañana siguiente...

—Señora Elroy, el doctor Patrick desea verla, dice que es algo urgente—Dorothy le informó.

—Haz lo pasar —ordenó una cansada y demacrada Elroy.

—Buenos días Señora Ardley —saludó el galeno depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la mujer mayor.

—Buenos días —respondió ella el saludo —Que es eso tan urgente que lo ha hecho venir tan temprano? —preguntó Elroy...

—Buenos días Dorothy —Saludó Annie quien recién llegaba.

—Buenos días señorita Britter —saludó Dorothy —el joven Archibald no se encuentra en casa —dijo Dorothy imaginando que la presencia de Annie era para visitar a su novio.

Annie sonrió dulcemente

—Gracias por informármelo, pero no he venido por él, sino por Candy.

Dorothy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo entrometida que fue.

—Lo lamento —musitó una avergonzada Dorothy.

—Descuida Dorothy —Annie la reanimó dirigiéndole una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa —es normal que pienses que mi presencia aquí es debido a él —le guiñó un ojo —Puedes avisarle a Candy que he venido por ella.

—La señorita Candice no se encuentra en casa —respondió Dorothy.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Annie con sorpresa —ella sabía que yo vendría por ella a esta hora.

—Dijo que iría al portal de las rosas, antes de partir al Hogar de Pony.

—¿Crees que demore?

—No lo creo —respondió Dorothy —si lo desea puedo ir por ella.

—No es necesario —respondió Annie —aguardaré por ella.

Dorothy asintió —¿desea tomar algo? —preguntó.

—No, gracias —Annie sonrió.

—Queda en su casa señorita Britter —Dorothy bajó el rostro a manera de reverencia y se retiró.

—Señora Ardley no me andaré con rodeos —dijo el galeno —me preocupa la señorita Candice.

—¿Candice? —Preguntó la anciana confundida —¿que sucede con ella?...

Annie sonrió al ver un pequeño retrato, se puso en pie para apreciarlo a menor distancia, tomó el retrato entre sus manos y casi se le cayó de sus manos cuando escuchó el nombre de Candy en labios del doctor Patrick.

La joven pelinegra cubrió sus labios con su mano libre para no ser descubierta, mientras escuchaba todo lo que aquel médico decía.

El doctor Patrick adoptó una cara de verdadera preocupación antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Señora Elroy, hace unos días mientras dábamos una caminata, la señorita Ardley me informó que ha visto a su difunta sobrina Rosemary y a su hijo Anthony.

—¿Que cosa ha dicho? —preguntó Elroy sorprendida.

—La señorita Candice asegura que ha conversado con ambos.

—Pero eso es imposible.

—Lo sé —respondió el doctor Patrick —por esa razón y luego de meditarlo los últimos días, decidí ponerla al tanto —dijo el hombre fingiendo preocupación —Temo por la salud mental de la señorita Ardley.

—¿Está tratando de decirme que mi sobrina ha perdido el juicio?

—No, no, de ninguna manera —se apresuró a responder —pero puede suceder si no hacemos algo ahora mismo para impedirlo.

Elroy cubrió su cansado rostro con ambas manos

—¿Que cosa se puede hacer? —preguntó.

—En el pueblo, hay una clínica de reposo para personas que presenta la misma condición de la señorita Ardley, ahí podrán cuidar de ella y se asegurarán que no se haga daño alguno.

Elroy cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza rehusándose a la sugerencia del doctor.

—Señora Ardley, si no accionamos ahora, corremos el riesgo que la señorita Ardley siga los pasos de su sobrino —dijo el galeno como último recurso al ver que Elroy estaba renuente a aceptar lo que le proponía.

—No, no, eso no puedo permitirlo —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo que le propongo es la única manera de impedirlo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo permanecerá en ese lugar?

—El tiempo que sea necesario hasta que nos aseguremos que se encuentra bien y que no intentará hacerse daño alguno.

Los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron como platos al escuchar todo aquello.

Su corazón le indicó que Candy corría peligro.

—Dios mío —dijo Annie cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos y luego de respirar profundamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven pelinegra salió a trompicones de la Mansión Ardley utilizando la puerta trasera, la cual la llevaría sin ser vista, al portal de las rosas, necesitaba alertar a Candy, pero en esta ocasión la suerte no estaba de su lado, mientras ella salía por la puerta trasera, Candy ingresaba con sus ojos brillantes, por la puerta principal, tras regresar de despedirse de Terry.

La joven rubia sonrió al ver dos coches frente a la Mansion Ardley, uno de ellos era el coche de los Britter.

—Annie ha llegado a la hora indicada para llevarme al hogar de Pony —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Candice —la llamó la señora Elroy mientras la joven rubia comenzaba a subir los escalones.

—Buenos días Tia Elroy —Saludó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa la cual se borró inmediatamente al ver el rostro compungido de la anciana y palideció al ver que detrás de ella, el doctor Patrick salía de la biblioteca.

—Buenos días señorita Ardley. —el doctor sonreía de manera amable como siempre solía hacerlo.

Candy se quedó literalmente muda.

—He venido para saber como se encuentra.

—Buenos días —respondió Candy tratando que su voz sonara calmada aunque por dentro estaba aterrada —como verá estoy mejor.

El doctor sonrió.

—Es una hermosa mañana, ¿no le parece? —. Me preguntaba si usted quisiera dar un paseo conmigo.

—Agradezco su gentileza —respondió la rubia —Justamente me disponía a salir.

—En ese caso la acompañaré —dijo él

—No es necesario —respondió la rubia —han venido por mi.

—Usted debe guardar reposo —dijo el doctor levantando un dedo, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Candy.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma —respondió Candy —además la señora Darsy dice que caminar me hace bien.

—Una cocinera dando consejos —dijo de manera despectiva —si tanto desea salir a pasear, yo la acompañaré, en su condición no es bueno que ande por ahi sola —dijo tomando a Candy por la muñeca —se ve usted demacrada, ¿es acaso que no ha dormido bien últimamente?.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Candy intentando liberarse de su agarre.

El doctor Patrick la sujetó con mayor fuerza.

—Señorita Ardley, me temo que usted vendrá conmigo aunque no lo desee.

—Suélteme —dijo Candy comenzando a forcejear —¿Tía Elroy por que me hace esto?

—Oh Candice —Dijo Elroy con voz a punto de quebrarse —no permitiré que te hagas daño como lo hizo William.

—¿De que habla? —preguntó la rubia intentando liberarse

Elroy negó con la cabeza incapaz de responder.

—Tranquila señorita Ardley, le aseguro que estará en las mejores manos.

—No, suélteme —Candy comenzó a forcejear con mayor intensidad —Terry —comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente mientras era sacada por la fuerza de la Mansión Ardley.

Ante los gritos desgarradores de la joven rubia, Dorothy salió para ver que sucedía.

—Candy —gritó una afligida Dorothy

—Dorothy, busca a Terry —gritaba la rubia mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Luego de despedirse de Candy minutos atrás, Terry se sentía que flotaba en una burbuja, la cual se rompió al sentir una fuerte corazonada tras escuchar que alguien lo llamaba; al girarse vio a la distancia como la tímida como el solía llamarla, se aproximaba a él en una carrera sin tregua.

—Terry que bueno que te encuentro —decía Annie con la voz entrecortada por el gran esfuerzo.

—¿Que pasa Annie? —preguntó el castaño alarmado.

—Es Candy, es Candy —decía Annie atropelladamente.

Todos los sentidos de Terry se pusieron alerta.

—Está en peligro quieren encerrarla en una clinica para personas con problemas mentales..

—Queeeee —gritó Terry emprendiendo una carrera contra el reloj.

Continuará...

—Ay mi Dio! ¿Llegará Terry a tiempo?


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

—¿Piensa matarme como lo hizo con Albert? —preguntó Candy

—¡Dios mío!, señorita Ardley —decía el doctor con tono lastimero —veo que su condición es mas seria de lo que pensaba.

—¡Candice! —dijo Elroy apesadumbrada.

—Descuide señora Ardley, es normal que personas con desequilibrios mentales, crean que todos quieren hacerles daño, pero como le dije, su sobrina estará en las mejores manos.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Sara apareciendo de la nada junto a sus dos odiosos hijos.

—La condición de la señorita Ardley a empeorado —respondió el médico.

—¿Se refiere al hecho que dice que ha hablado con Rosemary y Anthony?

—¿Sara tu lo sabías, por que no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Elroy

—Si Tia Elroy —respondió Sara —pero no se lo mencioné porque pensé que todo era producto del cansancio y las malas noticias que Candice ha tenido que afrontar estos días —Completó Sara mirando a la joven rubia —pobre Candice —dijo Sara fingiendo un tono por demás lastimero.

Candy estaba aterrorizada de ver la manera sutil como aquel hombre y ahora Sara habían engañado a la señora Elroy.

—Tia Elroy en estos momentos es cuando la familia debe estar unida —dijo Elisa entrando en escena —por esa tazón nosotros acompañaremos a Candice y nos aseguraremos que tenga un trato justo a la altura de nuestro Clan.

—No te preocupes querida, no te dejaremos sola en esto —dijo Sara acercándose a la joven rubia quien era sujetada con fuerza por el doctor Patrick.

Candy estaba tan petrificada ante tanta hipocresía, que no pudo evitar reír incrédula ante aquella escena digna de ser inmortalizada en el mejor Teatro del Pais.

Armándose de valor la joven rubia comenzó a decir:

—Se lo que han hecho y lo que planean hacer, fue usted, señora Leagan junto con este médico los que planearon todo esto para quedarse con todo lo que les pertenece a los Ardley.

—El Amor a las cosas materiales la cegó a tal punto que no le importó pasar por sobre encima de quien se interpusiera en su camino para obtener El Poder total y absoluto, exteriorizando finalmente El Odio que siempre sintió por quienes le extendieron la mano.

Sara llevó sus manos a su frente de manera Teatral fingiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Se da cuenta señora Ardley —dijo con tristeza el doctor Patrick — no exageraba cuando le decía que los nervios de la señorita Ardley colapsarían en cualquier momento.

Para evitar que la joven rubia siguiera hablando de mas, el doctor Patrick le hizo una señal a Niel para que tomara su pañuelo.

Candy sintió como el doctor la aprisionaba con mayor fuerza, mientras Niel ponía un pañuelo en su nariz.

La joven rubia luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no inhalar aquello, lo cual estaba segura se trataba de cloroformo.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Candy inhaló y tras hacerlo fue sintiendo como sus fuerzas desvanecían, sus gritos se escuchaban lejos.

Después de unos segundos, Candy sintió como su cuerpo iba en una caída libre a un lugar oscuro.

—Lo lamento señorita Ardley, no quería llegar a este punto, pero no me ha dejado otra opción —decía el doctor Patrick.

Mientras su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, la mente de Candy luchaba para contrarrestar los efectos de aquella droga, siendo consciente que en el momento que su cuerpo cayera en la total inconsciencia ella sería presa fácil de aquellas cuatro hienas y al despertar seria un despojo humano a merced de ellos.

Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba estar consciente no solo por su seguridad sino por la de su pequeño hijo; su cuerpo sucumbía pero su mente luchaba por permanecer despierta .

La joven rubia sintió como entre Niel y el doctor la subían al coche, en donde podia escuchar a lo lejos las voces de Elisa y la señora Legan.

"Lucha Candy, no te dejes vencer —le gritaba su yo interno —tu eres fuerte y no te amedrantas ante ninguna adversidad, vamos lucha, porque una vez sucumbas, todo estará perdido para ti"

"No, no yo no entraré a ese lugar —se repetía a si misma —yo no estoy loca, no permitiré que me hagan esto, no, no lo haré —Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—No tiene caso que te resistas maldita moza de establo —decía Elisa sonriendo —cierra los ojos de una maldita vez, si lo que te preocupa es tu bastardo, descuida, vendremos por él tan pronto nazca y al igual que tú terminará en un hospicio.

—A...SE...SI...NOS PA...GA...RAN TO...DO EL DA...ÑO QUE HAN HE...CHO —balbuceó Candy haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

Elisa rió —si, si, si, seguro el Tio Abuelo William vendrá del mas allá como el un caballero justiciero.

Candy cerró los ojos guardando las pocas fuerzas que tenían para el momento en que el coche llegara a su destino.

Terry corría sin reparar nada a su alrededor; sus brazos rozaron algunos rosales y el dolor no lo detuvo ni un poco, quería llegar e impedir que se llevaran a Candy y le hicieran algun daño a ella y a su pequeño e indefenso hijo.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió permitir que Candy regresara sola a aquel nido de víboras donde era mas que evidente que ella corría peligro?

¿Por que diablos se confió que nada podría pasarle, después de todo, Candy contaba con la protección de la señora Elroy?

Terry rogaba al cielo llegar a tiempo, destrozaría con sus propias manos el rostro de aquel maldito doctorcete de cuarta, le partiría también la cara al maldito de Niel Leagan por su atrevimiento en el pasado para con Candy, movería cielo mar y tierra para que Elisa y su madre pagaran todo el daño que le hicieron a Candy en el pasado y en el presente.

Luego de una carrera contra el reloj, Terry finalmente llegó a la Mansión Ardley seguido por una fatigada Annie quien se dejó caer al suelo por el gran esfuerzo empleado.

—¿Donde está Candy? —comenzó Terry a preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

—Se han marchado hace cinco minutos — respondió una compungida Dorothy.

—¿A donde la llevaron? —preguntó Terry con desesperación.

Un coche negro seguido por una patrulla se estacionó frente a la Mansión.

Uno de los pasajeros del lujoso coche salió al ver la algarabía en las afueras de la imponente Mansión.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Terry corrió a su encuentro.

—Se la han llevado, se han llevado a Candy, todo es mi culpa, no la protegí como debía —decía Terry con desesperación.

Al ver y escuchar a Terry en aquel estado otro de los pasajeros del coche salió inmediatamente dejando a mas de uno con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Terry que pasa, como que se han llevado a Candy, se supone que ha esta hora ella debía estar en camino al Hogar de Pony.

—Albert, el maldito medicucho se la ha llevado.

—Wi... William —musitó la señora Elroy antes de perder el conocimiento.

—George haste cargo de mi Tia —Ordenó Albert para luego dirigirse al personal de servicio —¿a donde se han llevado a Candy? —preguntó.

—Escuché que la llevaban a la clínica del pueblo especializada en personas con trastornos mentales —respondió Dorothy recobrándose de la impresión de ver al joven patriarca vivo.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo se fueron? —preguntó Albert

—Hace cinco minutos —respondió Dorothy.

—Maldición —masculló Albert —seguro era el coche que encontramos en el camino.

Albert se acercó al jefe de policía y lo puso al tanto de la situación, estos últimos tomaron la carretera hacia el pueblo.

—Conozco un atajo, pero no podemos ir en coche, lo haremos a caballo —le dijo Albert a Terry

Terry corrió junto a Albert hasta el establo, ambos agradecieron al cielo que los caballos estaban ensillados, en un solo salto los dos subieron a ellos y emprendieron la marcha.

Castaño y rubio hicieron que Cleopatra y Cesar galoparan a toda velocidad, necesitaban llegar al pueblo y rescatar a Candy de las garras de aquel cuarteto de víboras.

El coche se detuvo, Candy supo que habían llegado a su destino.

Usando las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, Candy aguardó para usarlas.

—Hemos llegado a lo que será tu hogar a partir de este día hospiciana —decía Elisa saboreando su victoria mientras salía del coche.

—No.. se... sal...drán con la su...ya —decía Candy luchando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, necesitaba hacerlo por ella y su bebé.

—Vamos Candice, deja de luchar, este es tu final, aquí podrás seguir conversando con Rosemary y Anthony —decía Sara.

—Yo... no ...en...tra...ré... ahí. —decía Candy arrastrando las palabras.

—Descuida moza de establo, yo te ayudaré a entrar —Niel se burló —ves lo que has conseguido por tu terquedad —negó con la cabeza —nada de esto estaría pasando si te hubieras casado conmigo —Niel rió —a ver, dime, donde está ahora el Tio Abuelo William para salvarte —rió nuevamente —vamos, vamos, grita su nombre tal vez viene del mas allá para rescatarte ahora —se burló.

Uno de los empleados de la clínica salió a recibirlos.

—Buenos días doctor, ¿es ella la paciente de quien nos habló?

—Si —respondió el galeno.

—A... yu... de... me —musitó Candy

—Aquí recibirá la ayuda que necesita señorita Ardley —decía el doctor con tono lastimero —la pobre tiene sus momentos de lucidez, pero luego se pone violenta, creo que deberán amordazarla para que no se lastime.

Tan pronto como vio el pueblo, Terry azuzó a Cesar, dejando a Albert atrás.

Al ver como Terry forzaba al semental a galopar a marcha forzada Albert hizo lo propio.

Niel se acercó una vez mas a Candy.

—Y bien Candice ¿donde están ahora tus paladines? —se burló nuevamente.

Cansada de tanto luchar, Candy alzó y el rostro, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, escupió el rostro de Niel.

—Pú...dre...te —balbuceó.

—Maldita moza de establo haré que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer—dijo Niel alzando la mano dispuesto a golpear el rostro de Candy.

—Te...rry — balbuceó la rubia.

—Si, llámalo —Niel se burló.

—Al...bert —musitó Candy

Niel rió —ven como si está demente —está llamado a un muerto

Elisa, Sara y Patrick escondieron su risa mientras Niel se preparaba para golpear a Candy.

—No te atrevas maldito hijo de puta —la voz de Terry sonó como el rugir de un leon enfurecido a espaldas de todos.

Cuatro rostros se giraron palideciendo al instante al ver frente a ellos no solo a un enfurecido Terry sino a un Albert mas vivo que nunca.

Antes de que Niel reaccionara, Terry se le fue encima golpeando su rostro sin piedad alguna.

Albert hecho una furia como nunca antes, se le fue encima al doctor Patrick, golpeando su rostro con tanta fuerza que el hombre cayó inconsciente.

—Wi...Wi... Willliam tu estas muerto —balbuceó Sara.

—Pues ya ves que no Sara —respondió el rubio de manera amenazante —el hombre que contrataste no fue capaz de cumplir con tu encargo.

Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, Elisa sacó un arma y tomó como rehén a Candy.

—Alto ahí o les juro que le vuelo la cabeza a esta maldita huérfana.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Terry y Albert palidecieron e hicieron lo que Elisa decía

—Así está mejor —dijo la pelirroja riendo —madre trae a Niel.

—Elisa no cometas una tontería —dijo Albert tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo, tras ver que a espaldas de los tres miembro de la familia Leagan, elementos policiales se acercaban y un poco mas atrás venía también Roger Leagan quien tras ser informado de lo que su familia pretendía hacer, se dirigió a aquel lugar para impedir que cometieran una locura sin imaginar siquiera lo que vería.

—Elisa —gritó el señor Leagan provocando que Elisa se girara y le diera la espalda a Terry quien sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre ella, liberando a Candy y provocando que un tiro se escapara en el forcejeo por desarmar a la joven pelirroja.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro desencajado de Terry.

—Terry —gritó Albert corriendo hasta él.

Terry vio y escuchó todo en cámara lenta.

Para cuando Albert llegó a él y lo sujetó por los hombros, Terry soltó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Elisa, se removió luego del agarre de Albert y fue hasta Candy quien finalmente había sucumbido al efecto del cloroformo en su cuerpo.

—Elisa —gritó Sara aterrada al ver el charco de sangre donde yacía su hija.

Roger Leagan corrió hasta el lugar donde su hija se encontraba con un impacto de bala a su costado el cual salió en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Un médico —comenzó a gritar el señor Leagan tras comprobar que Elisa aun respiraba.

Tanto Elisa como Candy fueron ingresadas a la clínica para enfermos mentales y atendidas por el personal médico de aquel lugar, mientras Niel, el doctor Patrick y Sara Leagan eran apresados.

—¿Por que tanto odio hacia nosotros Sara? —preguntó Albert.

—Me cansé de vivir bajo la sombra de todos —Respondió Sara con amargura —durante mi adolescencia juré que todo lo que era de los Ardley sería mío, por esa razón fingí ser una joven sumisa, obedecí a Elroy todo el tiempo y lo hice porque quería un lugar en la familia Ardley, pero no fue así, siempre fui etiquetada como la hija adoptiva de Elroy, y eso no era suficiente para mi, yo quería lo que Rosemary tenía, quería padres propios, fortuna, el amor y la atención de todos, pero no lo obtuve, por esa razón decidí que tu y Rosemary sufrieran un poco de lo que yo sufrí cuando perdí a mis padre —Sara miró a Albert con odio —no sabes cuanto disfruté cortando las correas de los caballos que llevaban el carruaje donde murieron tus padres, disfruten mucho ver como Rosemary y tu sufrían ante la perdida no de uno sino de ambos padres —Sara apretó los puños —Elroy se enfocó en Rosemary y en ti y yo pasé a tercer plano, eso me enfureció, por esa razón y para volver a tener la atención de Elroy decidí que quitaría a Rosemary del camino, y así lo hice, y de no haber sido porque se casó, habría acabado con ella —sonrió —pero el destino la trajo de regreso a Lakewood y no lo hizo sola, trajo a su hijo quien se convertía en una amenaza para mis intereses, sin pensarlo dos veces, retomé lo que había iniciado años atrás y planeé por años, la manera como me desharía de el hijo de Rosemary, para que todo pasara a manos de mis hijos, pero tu desde el anonimato, echaste a perder mis planes adoptando a Candice, te odié con todas mis fuerzas y lo hice más cuando te presentaste para disolver el compromiso que me aseguraba que todo cuando soñé en el pasado finalmente seria mío, te odié por humillar a mi hijo frente a toda la alta sociedad, te odié con todas mis fuerzas y juré que me pagarías con tu vida aquella humillación y regresé a Chicago para cumplir mi promesa.

Escuchar todo aquello hizo que Albert perdiera el control de si mismo una vez mas y en dos zancadas llegó hasta donde Sara se encontraba y la tomó del cuello.

—Maldita bruja, como fuiste capaz de hacer tanto daño, a la familia que te abrió las puertas para que tuvieras un techo donde vivir.

—Señor Ardley, no cometa una locura —decía el jefe de policía quien había sido aliado de Albert en su supuesta muerte.

Haciendo caso omiso a aquella petición, y cegado por la ira que recorría por sus venas, Albert apretó con mas fuerza el cuello de Sara.

El rostro de Sara comenzaba a tornarse de color púrpura por la falta de oxígeno.

—Albert —lo llamó Gina quien había llegado junto a George —Amor no te manches las manos con una persona como ella —Gina se acercó al rubio que se rehusaba a soltar a Sara —Albert, por favor, permite que la policía se haga cargo de ella —dijo tomando a Albert por los hombros —¿Crees que vale la pena que sacrifiques nuestra felicidad por un ser tan monstruoso y despreciable como ella?

Albert soltó con brusquedad a Sara, esta última cayó de bruces en el suelo y comenzó a toser ante la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Continuará...

—Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

Una semana habían pasado desde el incidente con los Leagan y el doctor Patrick, una semana en la que Terry no se separó ni un instante de Candy, una semana en la que Albert movió todas sus influencias para que la justicia recayera sobre quien en el pasado asesinó a sus seres queridos y en el presente intentó hacer lo mismo con él y Candy para alcanzar su objetivo.

Una semana en la que el castigo divino recayó sobre Elisa Leagan quien tras recibir un disparo durante el forcejeo con Terry, fue atendida de emergencia en el hospital para enfermos mentales en donde hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para que no muriera desangrada, luego de conseguirlo, fue trasladada al hospital Santa Juana donde permaneció interna custodiada por elementos policiales.

Para cuando despertó después de su inconsciencia, la orgullosa Elisa Leagan deseó haber muerto víctima de aquel disparo al darse cuenta que no podía moverse de la cintura hacia abajo y que terminaría sus días en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de Chicago.

Sara por su parte, luego que una de las internas de la cárcel donde fue recluida le propinara una monumental paliza terminó inconsciente por algunos días tras sufrir una fractura de cráneo que le provocó hemorragias internas.

Los médicos supieron con exactitud los daños de la lesión, el día que Sara despertó

y presentó trastornos de lenguaje, problemas de visión, alteración de conducta, debilidad de un lado de su cuerpo que le hacía perder el balance y caer con frecuencia, convulsiones y pérdida de memoria.

Aquel diagnóstico médico dio como resultado que Sara Leagan terminaría sus días recluida en el sanatorio en donde junto a sus cómplices planeaba, encerrar a Candy.

En el reclusorio masculino el panorama no era color rosa.

Cumpliendo una condena de vida en prisión, se encontraba Salvatore Prisley, tras ser encontrado culpable de trafico de opio procedente de Italia a America.

Salvatore rió al reconocer a uno de los nuevos huéspedes de la prisión.

—Vaya, vaya, pero vean nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Joe.

—Me temo que me confunde usted caballero, mi nombre es Patrick Warton.

—Si claro y yo soy el Rey George V de Inglaterra —se burló —Quien lo diría que nos volveríamos a ver —Salvatore los rodeó —¿y este es tu nueva víctima?

—No se de que me habla caballero —dijo Patrick con seguridad aunque por dentro estaba aterrado —¿ que demonios hacía su antiguo socio en una prisión de Chicago cuando él creía que estaba en una prisión de Florida?

—Así que no sabes de que hablo —dijo Salvatore acercándose y tomando al doctor Patrick del cuello —te refrescaré la memoria pedazo de mierda —me robaste mercancía y como si aquello no fuera poco, te aliaste con mis enemigos, que creíste, que con cambiarte de nombre y de domicilio estabas a salvo doctor Joe Caruso.

Salvatore rió al ver como su antiguo socio palidecía.

—¿Que creíste rata, que jamás nos volveríamos a ver? —le preguntó —te enseñaré lo que le pasa a los cerdos como tú —dijo llamando a dos altos tipos —sujétenlos a ambos.

Salvatore sacó una afilada navaja que mantenía escondida entre unos libros.

—Salvatore —dijo el doctor aterrado

—Milagro, milagro —Se burló Salvatore —finalmente el doctor Patrick Warton recordó su pasado.

Al darse cuenta en donde estaban parados Niel se orinó en los pantalones; aquello no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Salvatore, que comenzó a reír.

—Bonito socio por el que me cambiaste.

—Yo no soy su socio —dijo Niel casi llorando

—A parte de mión nos salió llorón —dijo el mafioso propinándole un golpe en el hígado a Niel que lo dobló de dolor —levántenlo —ordenó —él será el primer puerco que marcaremos.

Los gritos desgarradores de Niel se escucharon por toda la prisión mientras aquel despiadado mafioso enterraba la navaja en su rostro desgarrando este.

Cuando fue el turno para el farsante doctor Patrick, Salvatore le dijo:

—Las ratas traidoras como tu, caen tarde o temprano y cuando lo hacen desean que la misma muerte venga por ellos, pero hasta la misma muerte huye de su presencia.

Salvatore enterró la afilada navaja en el rostro del doctor y lo desgarró de lado a lado.

Faltaban solo tres días para que Terry regresará a New York y tal y como lo había planeado desde el principio no lo haría sólo, Candy iría con él; por nada del mundo se separaría de ella y así se lo había hecho saber a Albert.

—Si tengo que pasar por sobre encima de ti o raptarla, no dudes que lo haré —le decía Terry a Albert —pero por ningún motivo la dejaré aquí.

—Terry comprendo que no quieras alejarte de ellos ahora, pero tienes que entender que no puedes llevarte a Candy sin estar casados.

—Si ese es el problema, pues nos casamos ahora mismo —respondió Terry seguro de sus palabras.

Albert suspiró —Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo, ¿como se supone que organizaremos una fiesta en menos de tres días?, además en las condiciones de Candy, y luego de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, lo que ella necesita es tranquilidad y reposo —decía Albert.

—¿Crees que no tendrá nada de eso conmigo? —preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy diciendo tal cosa Terry —respondió Albert —pero te recuerdo que tu tienes cosas que resolver primero, no puedes saber como será la reacción de aquella joven o la de su madre cuando las pongas al tanto de tu decisión.

—Tendrán que aceptarlo.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? —preguntó el rubio dejando a un Terry pensativo —Terry amigo —comenzó a decir Albert — creo que lo mejor es que Candy permanezca en Chicago mientras tu resuelves ese asunto.

Candy quien se encontraba de pie en la segunda planta, negó con la cabeza tras escuchar todo cuanto Terry y Albert decían; por nada del mundo se separaría de Terry, ella le había dicho que juntos encontrarían una salida al asunto de Susana y eso implicaba que ella debía ir con Terry y no quedarse en Chicago de brazos cruzados esperando que él resolviera todo por su cuenta.

Oh no, ella no haría tal cosa, Terry estaba dispuesto a raptarla de ser necesario, pero a ella se le había ocurrido algo mejor que eso.

Si, después de todo, ella ya era mayor de edad y no necesitaba la autorización ni el permiso de su padre adoptivo para hacerlo.

Con aquello en mente, Candy se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación, al entrar, tomó lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Terry.

—Los encontré —dijo triunfante para luego salir a hurtadillas de aquel lugar para no ser pillada.

Tres días después...

—Candy ¿a donde crees que vas con esa maleta? —le preguntó Albert.

—A New York —respondió ella pegada a Terry

—Terry no pueden hacer tal cosa.

Terry sonrió y se encogió de hombros

—Lo siento Albert, no me dejaste otra opción —respondió la rubia alzando la mano izquierda y mostrando una sortija matrimonial dejando a Albert con la mandíbula desencajada —hace tres días escuché lo que Terry y tu conversaban y no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, por esa razón fui al pueblo e hice todos los arreglos necesarios para que el juez nos casara esa misma tarde.

—Felicidades entonces —dijo Albert sonriendo y abrazándolos a ambos comprendiendo que ni él ni nadie podría evitar que aquel par de rebeldes estuvieran juntos.

El viaje a New York fue tranquilo hasta que el tren se detuvo en la estación donde debían bajarse y fueron recibidos por un grupo de periodistas que comenzaron a asediarlos y a hacerle todo tipo de pregunta, de las cuales, una en especial hizo que Terry se detuviera y dejara a mas de uno con la mandíbula desencajada ante su respuesta.

—Señor Graham ¿quien es la señorita que lo acompaña?

—Ella es Candice Grantchester, mi esposa.

Murmullos de asombro se escucharon.

—Señor Graham que pasara con la relación y el compromiso que tiene con la señorita Marlowe —preguntó Paul Donovan.

Aquella pregunta hizo que el buen humor de Terry se esfumara en un segundo, pero aún así respondió

—La señorita Marlowe y yo jamas hemos tenido una relación como ustedes suponen por lo tanto el compromiso del que hace mención jamas ha existido y obviamente jamás existirá.

—Pero ella ha dicho...

Terry ignoró lo que aquel periodista decía, en su lugar comenzó a preguntarse ¿como demonios se habían enterado que él viajaba en ese tren?

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Candy una vez se acomodaron en un coche de alquiler.

—Si —respondió Terry dedicándole una sonrisa y besando el dorso de su mano.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —preguntó Candy.

—Haremos lo que debimos hacer en aquel hospital —respondió él.

Luego de tomar la dirección que Terry le entregó, el chofer se centró en su trabajo mientras Terry posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Candy y le dirigió una mirada cargada del mas infinito amor que sentía por ella y el pequeño o pequeña que crecía en su interior.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó sus dos manos sobre las de él.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo —musitó él acercando sus labios a los de ella.

—Como debió ser desde aquella noche —respondió ella.

Susana miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras alisaba sus cabellos.

Por fin después de un mes de ausencia, Terry regresaba a ella.

Sonrió tontamente.

Terry le había llamado hacia tres días y le había dicho que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante.

Susana suspiró imaginando que finalmente Terry le pediría matrimonio, por esa razón le pidió a su madre que diera aviso a algunos reporteros del arribo de Terry a New York.

—¿Madre hiciste lo que te dije?

—Si Susie —respondió la señora Marlowe —le dije a tu amigo Paul todo lo que me dijiste.

—Perfecto —respondió la joven con una sonrisa satisfecha, si su amigo hacia bien su trabajo, obtendría la exclusiva de labios del mismísimo Terry.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que el corazón de la joven Marlowe latiera con rapidez, intuyendo que Terry había llegado, miró su reflejo una vez mas en el espejo y salió para recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa la cual desapareció de su rostro en cuanto su madre abrió la puerta.

Efectivamente, Terry había llegado, pero no estaba solo.

—¿Que hacia ella aquí? —se preguntó —prometió que se alejaría y que no lo buscaría.

De pronto, todo tomó sentido en la hueca cabeza de Susana.

El viaje repentino de Terry a ...

—Maldición —pensó —como había sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta antes, él había viajado a Chicago por ella, permaneció en aquella ciudad un mes, junto a ella, mientras ella aguardaba por él, como solía hacerlo, como una completa idiota.

Susana comenzó a sentir como la rabia consumía sus entrañas impidiéndole pronunciar una sola palabra, pero haciendo uso de sus dotes histriónicas se las arregló para hablar.

—Terry, creí que venías solo.

—Hola Susana —respondió el guapo actor tomando a Candy por la cintura de manera posesiva.

Susana apretó los puños cuando vio una argolla en la mano de ambos, comprendiendo de golpe, la razón por la cual estaban juntos.

—Terry como pudiste —reclamó —creí que tu y yo...

—Creiste mal Susana —respondió el joven castaño.

—Pero prometiste que cuidarías de mi —recriminó.

—Y no faltaré a mi promesa —respondió él.

—¿Si es así que hace ella aquí? —preguntó señalando a Candy.

—Apoyarme —respondió Terry.

Susana negó con la cabeza.

—Prometiste que te alejarías, que no lo buscarías —recriminó Susana dirigiéndose a Candy.

—Y lo cumplí —respondió la joven rubia.

—No, no lo hiciste, de lo contrario no estuvieras aquí con él —reprochó la ex-actriz.

—Candy cumplió su promesa, fui yo quien la buscó —intervino Terry

Susana comenzó a ponerse histérica y a alzar la voz.

—Como pudiste hacerme esto Terry, yo me sacrifiqué por ti, salve tu vida, estas en deuda conmigo.

—Deuda que pienso saldar, pero no de la manera que tu madre y tu pretenden —respondió el castaño.

—¿Que tiene ella que no tengo yo? —preguntó la ex actriz exasperada.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —pregunto la señora Marlowe sin entender nada de lo que aquellos tres discutían.

—Madre —Susana comenzó a sollozar —Terry se ha casado con ella —dijo señalando a Candy.

—Como fue capaz de hacer tal cosa, después que mi Susie se sacrificó su vida y su carrera por usted —dijo la señora Marlowe —y usted —se dirigió a Candy —sabiendo que mi Susie estuvo a punto de morir por salvarle la vida a él, como fue capaz de aceptarlo sabiendo que él estaba en deuda con ella y debía cumplir con su deber.

—Si de saldar deudas se trata —intervino Terry —no olvide que su hija sigue viva gracias a que _**mi esposa**_ —remarcó las últimas dos palabras —impidió que se lanzara por la azotea del hospital —dijo Terry mordaz —así que, dígame señora Marlowe, ¿ Como piensan saldarle esa deuda a mi esposa?

—Eso es diferente —respondió la señora Marlowe.

—¿Que le hace diferente? —preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi Susie no sabía lo que hacía, ella pasaba por una crisis nerviosa, en cambio cuando le salvó la vida a usted, estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

—Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera —dijo Terry comenzando a perder la paciencia con aquella despreciable mujer.

—Pero tampoco se lo impidió

—Si hubiera estado en mis manos hacerlo, créame que lo hubiese hecho una y mil veces antes de estar en esta situación tan exasperante.

Candy sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al imaginar que Terry hubiera muerto en aquel accidente.

—Madre —Susana la llamó —no discutas más, no vale la pena hacerlo.

—Susana —dijo la señora Marlowe con sorpresa.

—Él se a casado con ella y no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que retuvo de manera sorprendente.

—Me da gusto que lo hayas entendido Susana.

—Tienes razón Terry, Candy salvó mi vida de la misma manera como yo salve la tuya por lo tanto la deuda está saldada.

Algo en las palabras de Susana provocaron que los sentidos de Terry se pusieran alerta.

—Susana —dijo una incrédula señora Marlowe luego de ver como Terry se marchaba de su casa junto a aquella joven de rizada cabellera rubia.

Susana guardó silencio, su cuerpo permanecía ahí, pero su mirada estaba ausente en un punto imaginario, su mente comenzaba a maquinar lo que haría para que Candy se decepcionara de Terry y se marchara para nunca mas volver.

La señora Marlowe por su parte, imaginando que el silencio de su hija era a causa del dolor de saberse despreciada, se juró que haría pagar muy caro a Terry el haberlo hecho.

Un día después...

Sonrió mientras acomodaba uno de sus rizos dorados detrás de su oreja.

Inspeccionó su atuendo una vez más y revisó que todo estuviera tal y cual lo había planeado.

Había preparado todo aquello para recibirlo en la comodidad de su camerino.

Cuando escuchó sus pasos aproximándose, se sentó en la silla dándole la espalda.

La puerta se abrió y Terry miró con sorpresa todo frente a sus ojos.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa engreída cuando la vio sentada dándole la espalda.

Como un depredador que va por su presa se acercó a ella y aspiró el aroma de sus dorada cabellera notando que el aroma no era rosas sino...

—¡Que demonios! —dijo al tiempo que daba un paso atrás cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

—Hola Terry

—¿Que demonios haces aquí y vestida de esa manera? —preguntó con ojos muy abiertos.

—Luego que te marchaste, me puse a enumerar las diferencias entre ella y yo —respondió Susana —sus pecas dijo señalando unos puntos que se había dibujado alrededor de su nariz —su cabellera rizada —dijo tomando uno de los rizos de la peluca que llevaba en su cabeza.

—Susana realmente necesitas ayuda profesional, estás completamente desquiciada —dijo Terry sin apartarle la mirada.

—No Terry —dijo ella acercándose a él —no te das cuenta, yo puedo ser quien tú quieras que sea.

Terry salió del camerino y le pidió a uno de los empleados del Teatro que se hiciera cargo de Susana, mientras él salía de éste y se dirigía a casa de su madre, donde Candy y él se quedaron a pasar la noche por insistencia de Eleonor, quien argumentó que en el estado de Candy, luego de un largo y agotador viaje, lo mejor era que descansara.

Eleonor y Candy no daban crédito a todo cuanto Terry les decía.

—Terry, cariño debes tener cuidado, lo que nos cuentas es muy serio y son señales que esa jovencita está obsesionada contigo y no descansará hasta conseguir lo que se propone —advirtió Eleonor.

—Lo sé —respondió el castaño mientras abrazaba a Candy.

—Hijo, sabes que pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que deseen —dijo Eleonor ofreciéndoles cobijo bajo su casa, ya que si Susana se lo proponía podía hacer algo contra Candy, algo que ella no iba a permitir.

—Gracias madre, pero no creo que sea necesario.

—Oh vamos Terry —Eleonor insistió —la,seguridad de Candy y el bebé están por encima de todo.

Terry guardó silencio meditando en las palabras de su madre.

Un día después...

Luego que Susana regresara sollozando a su casa, la señora Marlowe se llenó de mas odio en contra de Terry y la joven con quien aquel miserable se había casado dejando de lado a su pobre hija.

Aprovechando que Susana había salido, sin decir hacia donde, la señora Marlowe tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, lo metió dentro de su bolso, salió de su casa dispuesta a quitar de en medio a quien le había robado la posibilidad a su hija de ser feliz con el hombre que quería.

Al salir de su casa, la señora Marlowe detuvo un coche de alquiler, tras entregarle la dirección, guardó silencio durante todo el camino, meditando paso a paso lo que haría.

Al bajar del coche, y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, vio como aquella joven de alborotados cabellos rizados salía sola del edificio y comenzaba a caminar lentamente por la acera.

La siguió cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del Teatro, sacó el cuchillo y lo sujetó con fuerza, cubrió la boca de su presa para evitar que gritara.

—Camina —le ordenó mientras la amenazaba empuñando el cuchillo en su costado y llevándola lo mas lejos posible del Teatro.

Al reconocer aquella voz, la joven rubia abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de su agarre.

Ante la resistencia de la joven y para evitar ser descubierta por algún entrometido, la señora Marlowe presa del odio comenzó a incrustar una y otra vez el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la joven.

—Maldita, pagarás muy caro el haberte cruzado en el camino de mi hija —decía la mujer mientras volvía a incrustar el cuchillo de manera violenta provocando que la joven sacudiera su cuerpo, y al hacerlo, la joven cayera al piso boca abajo en un mar de sangre.

Los ojos de la señora Marlowe se abrieron como platos en el momento en que tomó los cabellos rizados entre sus manos y al tratar de alzar la cabeza de la joven para incrustar el cuchillo en el cuello de la joven sin piedad alguna, aquella cabellera se desprendiera de su lugar, dejando ver un sedoso cabello lacio y rubio.

—No —gritó al tiempo que volteaba el cuerpo sin vida de su propia hija —Susana —su grito fue tan descomunal que alguien que pasaba corrió para encontrarse con aquella horrible escena.

Susana Marlowe había muerto a manos de quien un día le dio la vida y quien tras darse cuenta lo que había hecho, acabó con la suya ahí mismo, degollándose frente a los ojos de quien llegó para socorrerlas.

Continuará...

—_**No olviden dejar sus likes y sus comentarios haciéndome saber que les pareció el capitulo.**_

—_**¿Creen que se me pasó la mano con el castigo de los malvados? **_

—_**Bah! —Yo digo que no,**_ _**pues se lo merecían jajaja; me sentí como Jason el asesino de la sierra eléctrica o tal vez como Chukie con su afilado cuchillo **__**jajajaja**_


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez (Final)

Dos días después...

La noticia de la muerte de las damas Marlowe acaparó titulares de los más importantes periódicos de todo el País y aun más allá; y no precisamente porque se tratara de la ex actriz que salvó la vida del famoso actor del momento, Terruce Graham, sino por las declaraciones del único testigo del doble homicidio, quien tras hacer mención de la peluca, el aspecto y la particular vestimenta que la joven Marlowe llevaba cuando ocurrieron los hechos, dejó claro y a la vista de todos que el ataque no era contra Susana Marlowe sino contra la esposa del guapo actor, Candice Grantchester quien resultó ser heredera de la familia más poderosa de Chicago, de descendencia Escocesa, los poderosos Ardley, amos y señores de más de la mitad de los bancos de aquella ciudad.

Luego de leer el periódico por enésima vez, Terry sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Agradeció al cielo la insistencia de su madre la noche anterior al ataque, para que Candy y él permanecieran en su casa mientras las cosas con Susana Marlowe se suavizaban un poco.

Sin previo aviso, Terry se puso de pie y abrazó a su madre con tanta fuerza que la actriz presentó un ataque de tos.

—¿Y esto? , ¿a que debo tantas muestras de cariño? —preguntó Eleonor tras recomponerse.

—Gracias madre, muchas gracias, de no haber sido por tu insistencia aquella anoche y el plan que pusimos en marcha, aquella despreciable mujer hubiese cumplido su propósito y eso jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Eleonor, al sentir como el cuerpo de su hijo se estremeció ante la sola idea de que Candy y el bebé hubiesen sido las víctimas de aquella desquiciada mujer, lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que él la perdonara por años de abandono, al hacerlo cerró los ojos y recordó como Terry había accedido a que Candy permaneciera en su casa mientras él regresaba por algunas noches a su departamento, ya que si Susana estaba dispuesta a seguirlo lo haría hasta la casa de ella.

Fue así como finalmente y luego de planearlo con detenimiento, ella vistiendo una peluca rizada había ingresado del brazo de Terry al edificio donde éste vivía para salir luego sola, remplazando la peluca rubia por la peluca negra que utilizó para asistir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, mientras Candy aguardaba por ella en su casa.

—Todo terminó Terry, no puedo decir que me alegra la manera como sucedieron las cosas, pero ahora tengo la seguridad que Candy, mi pequeño nieto y tu, no corren peligro alguno y podrán disfrutar de la felicidad que se merecen sin el temor de que alguien atente contra ustedes.

—Eso espero madre, realmente eso es lo único que deseo.

Al otro lado del Atlantico Margot duquesa de Grantchester se encaminaba a la biblioteca tras ser informada por una de sus mucamas que tenía una llamada de su hombre de confianza, quien utilizando un disfraz apropiado, se había ganado la confianza de Susana Marlowe en un tiempo récord, consiguiendo que la muy tonta e ilusa joven le dijera todos los pasos que Terry daba, fue por esa razón que él estuvo presente en la estación de tren cuando Terry y la chica rubia arribaron a New York, y fue a partir de ese momento que comenzó a seguirlo.

La robusta mujer sonrió creyendo que finalmente se desharía de su estorboso hijastro.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó caer su regordete cuerpo en la amplia silla frente al escritorio.

—Marcus dime que la tienes —dijo la envidiosa duquesa con una amplia sonrisa la cual se borró de su regordete rostro al escuchar la respuesta de su empleado.

—Lo lamento Milady, todo se fue a la basura, tuve que abortar la misión.

—¡Que cosa has dicho! —dijo Margot exasperada poniéndose de pie y preguntándose ¿como era posible que no hubiese podido con aquella chiquilla.

—Hace tres días vi como la esposa del marqués...

—No lo llames así, Terruce es un bastardo —ordenó Margot exasperada interrumpiendo a Marcus.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó y prosiguió con la explicación —hace tres días, salí del coche en cuanto vi salir a la esposa del joven Terruce, pero de la nada apareció en mi campo visual la madre de la joven Marlowe —resopló —no podía arriesgarme a ser descubierto, así que me vi obligado a esconderme y seguirlas luego a la distancia.

Fui testigo como la señora Marlowe apresaba a la esposa del joven Terruce y tras amenazarla con un cuchillo, la llevó casi arrastras hasta un solitario callejón.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que aquella mujer hizo el trabajo por ti? —preguntó la duquesa un poco mas calmada.

—Si Milady...Margot comenzó a reír tras aquellas palabras, pero una vez mas su sonrisa se fue al infierno al escuchar —al menos eso creí hasta que escuché los gritos desgarradores de la señora Marlowe, corrí hasta aquel lugar y descubrí que a quien acababa de matar aquella mujer no era a la esposa del joven Terruce sino a su propia hija —Marcus hizo una pausa —presencié como ella se degollaba frente a mis ojos.

—Milady creo que lo más prudente es aguardar hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Margot se puso en pie, y dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de improperios, sin ser consciente que la puerta se abría y alguien ingresaba en ese preciso momento para escuchar todo cuanto decía.

—Escúchame bien imbécil, he invertido demasiado dinero para que cumplas una sola cosa —decía Margot sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza —he sobornado a un sin número de personas para que tengas el empleo que tienes, he pagado todos tus gastos, he pagado el alquiler de un departamento frente al edificio en donde vive ese maldito bastardo, y lo hice para que acabaras con él, y me fallaste, luego te pedí que raptaras a su mujercita en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad, para de esa manera hacer que el bastardo sufra un poco antes de quitarlo del medio de una maldita vez y ahora me dices que lo mas prudente es aguardar a que las cosas se calmen para acabar con esto de una maldita vez —espetó furiosa —tiempo, tiempo es el que no tengo y menos ahora que Richard ha comenzado a sospechar que aquel accidente en el Teatro, fue en realidad un atentado contra su bastardo y conociéndolo sé que no descansará hasta llegar a la verdad y si lo hace, descubrirá que yo estuve detrás de todo eso.

—Excuse Milady —dijo el hombre al otro lado del auricular —yo lo decía porque al ser testigo de los hechos de hace tres días, la policía está encima mío, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas.

—Me importa un pimiento —espetó furiosa —quiero a la mujer de Terruce y a Terruce muertos en tres semanas ni un día más...

El recién llegado apretó la mandíbula al escuchar aquello, pero se las arregló para guardar silencio y escuchar el resto de lo que decía aquella despreciable mujer.

—Marcus, no me falles esta vez o te pesará, —sentenció —tienes tres semanas para raptar a la tal Candice para que la uses luego como carnada para acabar de una vez con el maldito bastardo —completó cortando la llamada y abanicando su regordete rostro —Maldición —vociferó estrellando el abanico contra la pared —como es posible que no puedan hacer nada bien.

Tras las últimas palabras dichas, Richard, Duque de Grantchester, rugió como un león herido.

—De manera que tú has estado detrás de todo —espetó el Duque sujetándola de uno de sus brazos.

—Ri...chard... —balbuceó la regordeta mujer —puedo explicarte todo cariño —dijo con voz aterrada.

—No hay nada que explicar —dijo el Duque sacando a Lady Margot casi arrastras de la biblioteca —Chad —llamó el duque a su mayordomo.

—Su excelencia —respondió el hombre atendiendo al llamado del Duque.

—Encierra a Margot en la recámara y asegúrate que no salga de ahí.

El fiel mayordomo obedeció la orden de su señor.

Richard Grantchester ignoró los gritos de la duquesa con cara de cerdo e ingresó una vez más a la biblioteca, necesitaba hacer las llamadas necesarias para entregar a las autoridades Inglesas a quien hasta ese momento fungía como su esposa, para luego mover cielo mar y tierra, para conseguir abordar un Transatlántico en tiempos de guerra que lo llevara a New York.

Necesitaba llegar a tiempo e impedir a como diera lugar que Marcus cumpliera con la orden de Margot.

Dos semanas después...

—Walter date prisa, necesitamos llegar al departamento de Terruce.

—Milord hago todo lo humanamente posible —respondió su hombre de confianza mientras manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de New York...

Tras sentirse mas segura, Candice salía del departamento que compartía con Terry, rumbo a la panadería ubicada a una cuadra de distancia.

El viento hacía que sus dorados rizos flotaran con cada paso que daba.

La joven rubia iba tan distraída que no advirtió que alguien la seguía.

Tras cruzar la calle, Candy sintió como un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura, una mano cubría su boca y mientras comenzaban a arrastrarla, la joven rubia escuchó el click de un arma.

Terry vio todo en cámara lenta y sintió de pronto que el corazón se le paralizaba, en el momento que sus zafiros fueron testigos de como un hombre rodeaba a Candy de la cintura y cubría su boca.

El joven castaño comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para ir al rescate de su esposa.

De pronto, Terry vio como un auto negro se detenía estrepitosamente, al tiempo que un alto hombre salía de su interior, sacando su arma y empuñándola en la cabeza del sujeto que sostenía a Candy.

—Marcus, suelta a Lady Grantchester o te juro por Dios que te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo.

Escuchar la manera como llamaban a Candy, le causó asombro al joven y guapo actor, y conforme acortaba la distancia, reconoció al dueño de aquella voz, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de quien sostenía a Candy cautiva y su impresión fue mayor cuando un alto hombre salió del coche e imponiendo su presencia, provocó que Marcus soltara a Candy inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos al ver frente a ella a la última persona que hubiese imaginado ver.

—Duque de Grantchester —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Señorita Ardley... señora Grantchester —corrigió inmediatamente —nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Candy sintió que el aire en sus pulmones le era insuficiente y de manera instintiva llevó ambas manos a su vientre.

—No tema Candy, no he venido a hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario, he venido a impedir que les hagan daño.

—¡Impedir que nos hagan daño! —repitió un sorprendido Terry llegando a espaldas de Candy, apartándola de su padre y abrazándola de manera protectora.

—¡Terry! —musitó Candy pegada a su pecho irrumpiendo en llanto —de no haber sido por tu padre ese hombre nos habría hecho daño.

Escuchar que Candy hablaba en plural, provocó que el Duque frunciera ligeramente el ceño mientras asimilaba lo que su cerebro le decía.

—Tranquila Candy, —le susurró él al oido —jamás permitiré que les hagan daño.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Duque al comprobar con las palabras de Terry lo que hasta hacía cinco segundos atrás era una especulación.

Seria abuelo, Candy y Terry iban hacerlo abuelo en unos cuantos meses.

—Terruce —interrumpió el Duque.

Terry fijó sus ojos en los de su padre encontrando en estos alegría, orgullo y admiración, hecho que hizo que el castaño ladeara el rostro incrédulo.

—Padre —dijo después de unos segundos haciendo una reverencia —gracias por salvar a a Candy de...

Las palabras de Terry se quedaron en el aire cuando Walter hizo girar al hombre que pretendía secuestrar a Candy.

—¿Tu? , ¿Que demonios? —¿Como no me di cuenta antes? —dijo con sorpresa el joven castaño al ver el rostro de Paul Donovan, ¡por Dios! Aquel maldito hombre estuvo siempre cerca de él en su papel de reportero de espectáculos del New York Times —Maldito bastardo —siseó Terry con furia soltando a Candy y propinando un golpe en la mandíbula de aquel usurpador —pagaras caro tu atrevimiento —amenazó.

—Eso déjalo por mi cuenta Terruce —repuso el Duque a espalda de él.

Terry se giró para verlo —¿Como lo supo?

—Me temo que este no es el lugar indicado para ventilar ciertas cosas —respondió el Duque mirando a su alrededor —si así lo permites, puedo explicarte todo en el interior de tu departamento —sugirió.

—Terry, tu padre tiene razón —intervino Candy un poco mas calmada.

—Terruce, antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdon por no brindarte mi ayuda cuando lo requeriste.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de su padre, ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó escucharlo decir aquella palabras, razón por la cual, el castaño enmudeció y prestó atención a todo cuanto el Duque decía.

Escuchar de labios de su padre que aquel maldito accidente en el Teatro fue planeado por aquella despreciable mujer en su afán de quitarlo del medio y obtener de esa manera El Poder que el Ducado de Grantchester le ofrecería, le causó nausea, pero sintió alivio escuchar que aquella despreciable mujer estaba pagando muy caro su atrevimiento.

Su padre le informó que antes de viajar a America, él personalmente se hizo cargo que a la Duquesa con cara de cerdo, le fuera aplicado un castigo por el delito de traición a la corona Inglesa, tras atentar contra la integridad de un miembro de la familia real.

Terry estaba conforme con el castigo hacia aquella mujer, vivir en las frías mazmorras de la casa Real no sería nada agradable para Margot, no obstante su padre hubiese deseado que la colgaran en la plaza pública para que todos se enteraran lo que les sucede a quienes atentan contra un miembro de la familia Real, sin excepción alguna.

Ahora Terry entendía muchas cosas, sin saberlo había quedado al igual que Candy atrapado entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio de muchas personas a su alrededor, a quienes no les importó dañar a quien les fuera un estorbo para cumplir su objetivo.

—Terry, ¿en que piensas? —le preguntó Candy cuando finalmente se quedaron solos.

—En lo mucho que te amo —respondió abrazándola —el pequeño que crece en tu vientre y tu, son la mayor bendición que he tenido en mi vida, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo, si me tocará escoger entre el Poder de que el Ducado de Grantchester ofrece, los escogería a ustedes sin titubear, ustedes son el centro de mi vida y mi mayor prioridad, sin ustedes mi vida no tiene razón de ser.

—Te Amo Candy y a pesar de que ambos venimos de mundos diferentes, la maldad que nos rodeo fue la misma, pero agradezco al creador que El Amor, nuestro Amor se antepuso al odio de todos los que procuraron hacernos daños por el afán de alcanzar el poder que anhelaban.

—Sabes —dijo besando la coronilla de su rubia cabellera —le pido a Dios nos permita de ahora en adelante disfrutar a plenitud nuestro amor.

Candy alzó el rostro para mirarlo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el beso que él le ofrecía, un beso cargado de Amor y miles de promesas.

El beso tierno, se convirtió en uno mas demandante.

Terry alzó a Candy entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la habitación.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Terry desnudó a Candy y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Por primera vez después de aquella maravillosa noche que compartieron juntos, se entregarían uno al otro sin reservas, descubriendo que el amor entre ellos, no era solamente físico, sino algo mas allá del razonamiento humano, el amor entre ellos era un lazo indestructible.

A partir de esa noche, Terry le hizo el amor a Candy de manera amorosa, tierna y salvaje otras veces, disfrutando ambos de esta manera cada entrega.

Meses mas tarde, Candy dio a luz a un precioso niño el cual llamaron Terruce Graham Grantchester Ardley.

Aquel pequeño trajo alegría al hogar de los Grantchester .

La vida se estaba encargando de recompensar todo el dolor del pasado y meses más tarde, Candy sorprendió a todos con la noticia que esperaba a su segundo hijo.

Atrás habían quedado los días grises y ahora El Amor era el único sentimiento que reinaba dentro de la Familia Grantchester Ardley.

—Llegamos al fin de esta nueva aventura mis chicas bellas .

—¿Que creían que me había olvidado de la Duquesa con cara de cerdo? Pues la verdad si me había olvidado de esa despiadada mujer, jajajaja, y Creo hasta ella se sintió a salvo jajaja.

**_—Gracias por el apoyo._**

—Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Entre El Amor, El Poder y El Odio

By Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

Dos años después

Primavera de 1919.

Un año mas tarde del fin de la guerra, la compañía Stratford fue invitada a una gira por Europa, con el único propósito de llevar un poco de alivio a travez del arte a muchas familias Europeas.

Pisar suelo Londinense trajo muchos recuerdos alegres y amargos a la mente de Terry.

Amaba Inglaterra, y deseaba regresar algún día, pero no quería hacerlo sólo y ahora seis años mas tarde lo hacía junto a su amada Pecosa y a sus dos preciosos hijos, Terry Jr. de dos años y su pequeña Eleanor de un año de edad.

—A pesar de los destrozos de la guerra, Southampton no ha cambiado nada —dijo Candy cargando a la pequeña Eli en brazos mientras admiraba el panorama a su alrededor sacando a Terry de sus cavilaciones.

—Si —respondió él sonriendo en tanto se agachaba para cargar en brazos a su primogénito.

Durante todo el viaje del puerto de Southampton a Londres, Candy observó detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo, notando la felicidad que irradiaba mientras a travez de la ventana le describía cada cosa al pequeño Terry.

Candy sonrió en el momento que pasaban por la vereda donde aquel arrogante chico Inglés de manera insolente había provocado que el coche donde ella y lo chicos viajaban saliera del camino luego que aquel rebelde muchacho asustara a los caballos cuando sonó el claxon del coche que conducía.

El lazo invisible que los unía se hizo presente.

Terry alzó el rostro y tras arquear una ceja curvó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó.

—Por su puesto —respondió ella —y creo que alguien mas lo recuerda —dijo señalando hacia la ventana donde Klint de manera graciosa ladeaba su cabecita.

—Los chicos lo adoran —dijo Terry refiriéndose a Klint.

—Y él a ellos —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Es maravilloso volver después de tantos años —Terry suspiró —no importa que sea solo por unas semanas.

Candy lo miró fijamente

—Has extrañado Londres todos estos años ¿cierto? —le preguntó.

—Si —respondió él —pero no me quejo, America es después de todo mi lugar de nacimiento.

—Pero creciste en Londres y amas cada cosa que se encuentra aquí.

Terry sonrió sabiendo cual era el camino hacia donde ella lo quería llevar, pues desde que su padre y su madre hablaron y limaron asperezas, Candy se convirtió en una celestina para que sus padres se dieran una nueva oportunidad de ser felices y meses mas tarde antes del nacimiento de su hijo Terruce Jr. finalmente ambos decidieron unir sus vidas nuevamente y con el fin de la guerra su padre tuvo que regresar a Londres, pero no lo hizo solo, Eleonor viajó con él y desde entonces vivía en la casa señorial de los Grantchester en Londres junto a sus tres hermanastros.

Antes de partir, su padre insistió que era momento de volver a casa, pero, él sabía lo mucho que Candy amaba America y por nada del mundo la alejaría de sus seres queridos, además él se sentía en casa, Candy y sus hijos eran su hogar.

Mes a mes su padre, a la distancia insistía en que regresara a Londres junto a su familia, pero aún cuando lo deseaba, él se negaba por Amor a Candy.

—No voy a negarlo, no frente que me conoces tan bien —respondió con sinceridad.

—Y entonces por que te has negado a volver cada vez que tu padre te lo ha propuesto.

—Porque también amo America, porque nuestros hijos y tu son parte de aquel lugar.

—¿Así que por causa nuestra no has aceptado? —inquirió Candy con la mirada enternecida.

—Jamas me perdonaría alejarte de las personas que amas.

—¿y por que crees eso, es acaso que has pensado marcharte sin mi? —Candy sonrió al ver como Terry abría ante sus palabras —luego de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta —Terry —comenzó a decir al tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos —Si bien es cierto que en America hay muchas personas que amo, dentro de este coche están las personas que mas amo en todo el mundo y por las que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlos felices

—Candy...

—Shhhh —No digas nada y escucha —lo silenció ella colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él cuando quiso decir algo —el día que nos casamos, hice un compromiso frente al juez, prometí estar contigo donde quiera que vayas, así que, nosotros —dijo señalando a su pequeña familia con Klint incluido —estamos mas que preparados para instalarnos en Londres cuando tu lo desees.

5 años después...

Verano de 1924

—Abuelo nos contará ahora que fue lo que hizo para llegar a America en tiempo de guerra. —Preguntó Terry Jr.

Eleonor quien se reunía con ellos en esos momentos, cubrió sus labios con el abanico ocultando la sonrisa que afloró en estos.

—Jovencito ese es un asunto de adultos —Terry se fingió molesto, aunque por dentro le carcomía conocer aquella historia ya que su padre jamás la hubo contado; al menos no a ellos.

—Yo también quiero escuchar —dijo la pequeña Eli quien estaba en brazos del feliz abuelo.

—Eli —Candy no pudo mas y comenzó a reír.

—Esta bien —respondió el Duque sonriendo, ya es hora que mis nietos sepan lo que un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer por proteger a su hijo y a la mujer de su vida.

Eleonor se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello ante las palabras expresadas por el Duque

—¿Como? —preguntó Terry sorprendido —es a caso que mi madre estuvo también en ...

El Duque asintió

—Tu solo sabes la mitad de la historia hijo —Respondió Eleonor ya recompuesta.

—Ya veo —musitó Terry sintiendo ahora mayor curiosidad por saber la historia de su padre.

Tras aclararse la garganta, Richard comenzó a relatar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para abordar el Transatlántico que lo llevó a tierras Americanas en tiempo de guerra.

Imaginar a su padre vestido como un marinero hizo que Terry comenzara a reír ruidosamente.

—De manera que el gran Duque de Grantchester se vio obligado a viajar de incógnito —Terry se doblaba de risa —quien lo diría.

Las risas de Terry contagiaron a todos los presentes, pero cuando la pequeña Eli habló, Terry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—Le diré a Anthony y a Allistair que me demuestren su amor, vistiéndose como marineros la próxima vez que vengan a visitarme a Londres.

—Queeeeeee —rugió Terry con ojos muy abiertos mirando a su esposa quien se doblaba de risa por su reacción ante las palabras de su pequeña hija—Ahora mismo llamaré a Albert y luego al elegante, les prohibiré que esos pequeños rufianes de sus hijos se acerquen a mi princesa —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie y caminando hacía el interior de la casa.

—Mami —Eli puso ojitos de cachorro —¿Anthony y Allistair no vendrán a visitarme más?

—Claro que lo harán cariño —Candy besó su mejilla —Aguarden aquí con sus abuelos mientras hablo con tu padre.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

—¿Crees que Candy logre convencer a Terruce? —le preguntó el Duque a Eleonor.

—Ay Richard —Dijo Eleonor negando con la cabeza —No cabe duda que Terry es el mejor actor que la Shakespeare Academy ha tenido desde su fundación.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó el Duque frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Terry solo estaba actuando para conseguir estar a solas con Candy —sonrió —e imagino que desea aprovechar que nosotros estamos de visita.

El Duque comenzó a reír al entender las palabras de su esposa.

—Entonces que esperamos —dijo —vamos a disfrutar a nuestros nietos.

—Terry, no pensaras llamar a Albert y Archie para decirles tal cosa ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy ingresando a la biblioteca.

—¿Que estas dispuesta ha hacer para impedirlo? —preguntó él fingiendo molestia.

—Lo que sea —respondió ella, ya que ver a Albert, Gina y al pequeño Anthony junto a Archie, Annie, Rosemary y el pequeño Allistair, alegraban el verano de sus hijos.

Una sonrisa engreída se dibujó en los labios del castaño tras conseguir lo que se proponía, la verdad era que, como el gran actor que era, fingió todo aquella escena para estar a solas con Candy aprovechando la visita de sus padres.

Terry amaba a sus hijos mas que nada en el mundo, pero desde que crecieron sus tiempos se vieron afectados de una u otra manera.

—Eres un mocoso tramposo —dijo Candy al ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba y que hacia que sus piernas temblaran.

—Solo uso mis pequeñas armas —respondió él acercándose a ella, besó sus labios y la alzó luego en brazos y caminó con ella escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación que Terry había preparado para el momento.

—Planee todo esto desde que supe que mis padres vendrían —susurró al tiempo que besaba la oreja de ella.

Candy se estremeció al contacto, aquella manera muy suya de tocarla y besarla, provocaba que sus defensas caerán inmediatamente y cediera a todo cuanto él pedía.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el señalando todo a su alrededor.

La mirada verde esmeralda de Candy, contempló cada uno de los detalles dentro de aquella habitación.

—¿Lo preparaste solo? —preguntó ella sorprendida ante tan bella visión.

—No —respondió él —mi madre me ayudó un poco.

—Ah! De manera que ella sabía que todo allá afuera fue pura actuación.

—Eli también lo sabía —respondió riendo entre dientes.

—¿Como? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Le dije que le compraría el pony que tanto quiere si me ayudaba un poco aunque lo que dijo allá afuera no fue lo que acordamos.

—Ah no —dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Como iba yo a saber que la charla con mi padre tomaría ese rumbo? —explicó al ver que Candy dudaba de su palabra.

—Tienes razón —respondió Candy mordiendo su labio inferior provocando que a Terry se le encendieran las alarmas.

Con paso seguro y firme, el guapo actor comenzó a quitar la estorbosa ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa, deleitándose en cada una de sus preciosas curvas que con el pasar de los años y los dos embarazos no perdieron su belleza.

Con movimientos lentos Candy hizo lo mismo con las prendas de él, suspiró al ver aquel hermoso torso desnudo, siguiendo la linea de bellos bajó su mirada hasta donde esta se perdía.

Una vez ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Terry se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar una a una las piernas de su esposa provocando que melodiosos gemidos salieran de los labios de ella.

Terry acarició con sus manos los glúteos de ella mientras pasaba su húmeda y caliente lengua por el plano vientre.

El castaño se puso en pie y atrapó con sus labios uno de los montes blancos que aguardaban por él, degustándolo a su antojo, lo cambió luego por el otro que reclamaba atención e hizo lo mismo, mientras Candy arqueaba su espalda y pegaba mas su cuerpo desnudo al de él.

En cuanto sus partes privadas se rozaron, Terry percibió la humedad en ella y sin retrasar mas la espera, colocó cuidadosamente a Candy sobre la amplia cama y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a entrar en ella.

Candy lo recibió cálidamente y ambos se entregaron en el va y ven que sus cuerpos danzaban al ritmo de la melodía que dos personas enamoradas son capaces de tocar al mismo compás hasta alcanzar la cúspide.

—Te amo Terry —dijo Candy entre jadeos mientras estallaba en mil pedazos.

—Te Amo Candy —respondió él derramándose completamente en ella.

Permanecieron abrazados por un prolongado tiempo hasta que las risas de sus hijos los hizo volver del maravilloso mundo de ensueño en donde se encontraban.

Ambos se colocaron una bata y se dirigieron hasta la ventana, tras correr un poco la cortina, sonrieron al ver la manera como sus hijos y los padres de Terry jugaban junto a los otros tres hijos del Duque que se les habían unido.

Terry abrazó a Candy por la espalda.

—Amo a nuestros hijos tal y como son, pero sabes ellos tienen un defecto —musitó Terry.

—Un defecto —repitió Candy observando cuidadosamente a sus dos hijos notando que ambos estaban completitos —a que te refieres con que tienen un defecto.

Terry la hizo girar para que lo viera, sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de ella ante la idea que sus hijos estaban defectuosos.

—Les hacen falta tus pecas —respondió él tocando su pequeña naricita —Amo tus Pecas Candy y te confieso que fueron ellas y la graciosa manera como se mueven alrededor de tu pequeña naricita cuando te enojas, las que me conquistaron a bordo del Mauretania, luego de conocerte más, fui descubriendo un sin número de vertidos en ti —la miro con los ojos cargados de amor —tu nobleza, tu corazón, tu sencillez, tu dulzura y la determinación para afrontar las cosas con una sonrisa en los labios, son unas de las muchas cosas que jamas había visto en nadie y sin lugar a duda me deslumbraron al punto que me tienes a tus pies dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ti.

—Ah si! —dijo ella pícaramente mostrando el lecho que acababan de dejar.

—No se diga más milady, sus deseos son órdenes para mi —dijo él cargándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la amplia cama donde una vez mas le hizo el amor con toda la pasión de un hombre enamorado.

—Te Amo, Candy, tenerte aquí junto a mi, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nuestros hijos y tu, son el centro de mi universo —Dijo él antes de derramarse una vez más en el interior de ella.

Fin...

—_**Muy bien mis chicas bellas, ahora si nos despedimos de esta aventura, espero como siempre la hayan disfrutado y mil disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o de dedo que se me haya pasado.**_

_**—Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar ;)**_


End file.
